


Summer of My Amazon Soldier

by melanie1982



Category: Wonder Woman, X Files
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Firsts, Love, Lust, Multi, Other, Witchcraft, moon rites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: While investigating strange phenomena in the infamous Bermuda Triangle, Mulder and Scully find themselves stranded on a paradise island.Every legend has a grain of truth to it, as our two favorite agents find out first-hand. The question is, how do they want their personal legends to end?I'm not a huge fan of DC comics, but I sat through the first Wonder Woman movie, and the idea of Fox and Scully crash-landing in that world was too good to ignore.This is probably going to be preeeetty canon-divergent. *shrugs*I don't own Wonder Woman or any X Files characters. I made up several original characters for this fic. I make no money from this fic.Tentatively finished as of 11/24/2020
Relationships: various
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The island was truly a paradise. Dana had never seen a sky so clear, inhaled air so sweet, or felt so connected to the earth beneath her.

Too bad it was all a hallucination, probably caused by a near-drowning, a head injury, dehydration, hypoxia, or some other easily-explained health condition.

Mulder was more willing to believe in what they were seeing. He was currently squinting up at the tall woman who had found them on the beach, trying to focus on her words.

"Them..ys..cir..a."

She was trying, for the third time, to tell Mulder the name of the island on which they were currently inadvertently trespassing.

Mulder's mouth tasted of sand and sea water, and his head was spinning. Dana wasn't faring much better, but decided that the sooner she started to get involved in this illusion, the sooner it would dissolve.

"Excuse me.."

No response.

Dana tried again.

"Excuse me! Ma'am?"

The woman turned to Dana, who had landed several yards away from her partner. The native was looking at her as if only now noticing her for the first time, which was fair, as it WAS the first time. The armor-clad woman approached.

"Ah - finally, a rational being. My name is Axadia. You are trespassing on Themyscira. I can probably secure YOUR safety, at least until we determine whether or not you are a threat, but your man-servant here - "

Mulder sputtered, somewhere between incredulous laughter and breathless fantasy, "Man - man - MANservant?"

Axadia scowled in his general direction, then ignored him. 

"He's rather impertinent, isn't he?," Axadia asked Dana.

"You don't know the half of it," the agent replied, before promptly passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder, at Dana's urging, permitted himself to be bound with strangely sensuous cords (his wrists only; he needed his feet free to walk, for the women of the island were not prone to carrying anyone except for an injured sister).

Dana was permitted to forego such bonds, on the condition that she behaved and didn't make any sudden moves. Taking in the sight of a small band of well-muscled (and well-armed) warrior women, Scully was inclined to put forth her best manners.

The agents were taken to a cave, a structure which seemed to have served as a crude place of worship in some ancient era. The walls were carved in places, painted in others, the former holding up more legibly than the latter. Everywhere you looked, there were depictions of women doing heroic deeds, battling mythical creatures, gods, and, most disturbingly, men.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably beneath the wary gazes of a growing crowd of women. It was like his most twisted fantasy turned completely inverse, where, rather than him having a horde of women at his beck and call, he was now the object of collective female displeasure, totally at their mercy. 

At last, when the cave was nearly full of onlookers, a horn sounded, and the leader of the island entered the space.

Mulder was immediately struck, not only by her beauty, but by her poise, her curiosity, and her humor.

"So. We have another castaway on the island."

He was surprised to be addressed and assessed first, as Dana was right beside him, and women clearly outranked his sorry ass.

"Does he belong to you?," the regent asked, but she did so while suppressing a smirk. Dana quirked a brow, shooting Mulder a look. 

"He doesn't belong to anyone. We come from a world where most people frown on slavery."

Scully thought too late that that inferring that this paradise tribe was okay with slavery was probably not the best way to make nice.

"I don't mean in bondage - I mean in his emotions, his heart."

Scully's other brow shot up to match the first. "Uh.."

Mulder, like a greater man than himself, at the crucial moment, said nothing. Smart move.

"I am Diana, queen of Themyscira. We had a man wash up on our shore before, but that was long ago. None have breached the veil since."

Scully's head was beginning to ache. "Well, Miss - uh, Queen Diana, we do most humbly apologize for trespassing, and I can assure you that my partner and I are just as eager to leave this place as you are to see us go."

Mulder was still processing Diana's words. A long time ago? As in, years? The woman couldn't be more than twenty three; how could she be wistfully reminiscing over a man from a long time ago? She certainly seemed to assume that he and Dana - uh, Scully - that they were somehow..

Axadia spoke, addressing Diana. "What shall we do with them?"

Diana considered it. 

"It won't do to try to expel them now - not while the moon is waning. They will have to stay here until it is full again, the proper time for endings. By then, the energy should be strong enough.."

Mulder wasn't sure he liked what the Queen was saying: 'have' to stay here; 'proper time for endings;' 'should' be strong enough..

Dana's thoughts were on the same track. "You mean you aren't sure?" She realized that she was buying into what Diana was saying. That was ridiculous; there was no invisible force keeping them from leaving. All they needed was a vessel, and they could - 

It hit her then. There were no pieces of the boat on the shore, no sign of the captain or his crew. That was not a good sign. Diana rested a hand on Dana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the.. circumstances of your arrival, and the fact that you are stuck here for the time being. My people will do their best to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

Dana wanted to smart off, or at least deny in her own mind the truth of Diana's words, but found that she couldn't. This supposed 'queen' was so quietly confident, so self-composed and utterly without guile, that Dana had the sinking feeling that everything she had just heard was undeniably factual.

Scully had to get it together. Everyone was watching her, gauging her reaction, assessing her every move. "Thank you. Uh, if it's not too much trouble, would you please also make sure that my partner's stay here is as comfortable as possible?"

Diana nodded, gesturing to one of her companions, who cut through Mulder's ropes in one swift, seamless motion with a disturbingly sharp and accurate blade.

Mulder rubbed at his wrists, finding no marks. Within a few seconds, he felt as if he'd never been bound at all.

The ropes seemed to disintegrate as they hit the cave floor, and Fox began to wonder if he'd imagined them.

"We must find them provisions and arrange accommodations," Diana addressed the gathering. "Since, under normal circumstances, men are not permitted to remain on the island, I will take charge of Mulder, while the rest of you must work out somewhere for Scully to stay."

Dana was normally a very self-reliant woman, but the notion of being separated from her partner and only certain ally here, was unsettling.

"Is that really necessary?," she ventured, feeling so many eyes on her. Axadia toyed with her spear, testing its pointy-ness against the tip of one finger while giving Dana a loaded look.

Apparently, it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was a diplomat at heart, and despite the (understandable) misgivings of most of her subjects, she was determined to be hospitable.

An evening repast was organized for the collective, with Fox and Dana seated at the head table. Diana made the introductions between the newcomers and her closest friends - Duyme, Mereto, Ulthya, and Nodora. These were the women she most trusted, and these were the women who would be charged with keeping Dana safe and helping her adapt to the island ways.

Scully tried to enjoy the meal, the beauty of the island, the extraordinary female-to-male ratio which was so far removed from that of her working life, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to convince herself that this was all some sort of mental breakdown. The truth is often stranger than fiction, but this scenario was really pushing it. 

Mulder, for his part, said little, preferring to occupy his mouth with food. Their hostesses were generous, as well as talented in the culinary arts. He wondered how much this sort of experience would cost in his world - the company of so many strong, intelligent, and physically fit women; the ambience; the fresh cuisine... 

After a sumptuous meal, it was time to retire for the night.

Mulder was taken to the finest home on the island. He felt guilty, knowing Scully deserved it more than he, but hoped his partner's accommodations would be acceptable to her. After a quick walk-through of the compound, Mulder was shown to his quarters, a small, simply furnished room at one end of the home. The house, and his room in particular, overlooked the sea by way of a steep cliff, which, Fox supposed, meant less risk of a successful escape attempt.

The moon was visible, a thin sliver in the sky. If what Diana said was correct, he'd better resign himself to a lengthy stay. There were worse ways to spend a few weeks than on a tropical paradise, surrounded by beauty in all of its forms. As he slid into a state of exhausted unconsciousness, Mulder wondered what the morning would bring, and what restrictions he would face during his time there. He hoped that certain things would be a possibility - certain erotic potentialities. With too much down-time, his mind - and hormones - tended to get a little frisky.

Scully found herself being escorted to a modest home towards the center of the island. Mereto and Nodora lived there, together, and Dana felt it best not to ask about the nature of their arrangement. Whatever their deal was, the two women seemed quite at ease with one another, and Dana envied that; she had no close female friends, and the relationship with her sister, well... That was complicated.

Maybe this whole experience was just her own psyche trying to work out her lack of feminine companionship in a male-dominated field.

As Dana entered the home, she was awed by how lovely it was. The walls and ceiling were opalescent, reminiscent of the inside of a conch shell. The floor was a native wood unlike anything Scully had ever seen; the grain of it was mesmerizing. The patterns in it didn't seem random, but almost like a language - pictograms, perhaps. It was warm underfoot, and sanded completely smooth for going barefoot. Having removed her shoes at the door out of respect for her hosts, Scully exhaled at the luxurious feel of the floor beneath her.

Nodora showed her to a spare bedroom, and Dana was pleasantly surprised to find a well-built bed frame filled with a fabulously comfortable mattress. Mereto was explaining that it was stuffed with the feather-like fronds of the Ciobus plant, an indigenous species exclusive to the island, when Nodora cut her off. 

"Let her sleep. And you," the brunette purred, "need to get to bed, too."

Scully was already drowsy, but waited until the pair of them had left before shucking her blouse and work slacks, leaving her in just her intimates. Once Dana had nestled beneath the soft top-sheet, she decided to remove those as well, hoping it wasn't taking liberties. Her skin could breathe, and the long, strange day had taken a lot out of her. It wasn't long before she had drifted off, becoming sweetly oblivious to whatever had happened to bring them here, and whatever might be in store.


	4. Chapter 4

The first morning on the island found Scully waking up, naked, in a strange bed. She fought back panic for 2.5 seconds, then remembered where she was. Her sleep had been easy and deep, and she felt guilty for being safe and comfortable while the fate of the captain and his crew was so bleak by comparison. There was nothing to be done about it now, she reminded herself; she may as well face the day. 

Nodora and Mereto were gracious enough to provide her with clean .. uh.. garments, while her own were sent off to be washed. Scully noticed (for how could she not?) that her hosts were wearing nothing but skimpy towels. At her inquisitive stare, they took the opportunity to explain to her that it was customary to bathe in the morning and, if desired, in the evening, at the natural hot springs on the island. Scully was definitely ready to freshen up, but she wasn't used to doing so with an audience or an entourage. Flashbacks to middle school gym class threatened to re-traumatize her. Then again, when in Rome.. 

The springs were pristine, looking as though they'd remained undisturbed since the dawn of time. Even the smell of the water was refreshing. It was still early, and the sun seemed to be taking its time, just as unhurried as the island's inhabitants. Nodora and Mereto greeted several of their friends at one of the larger springs, dropping their towels with casual abandon and submerging themselves in the water. Scully turned away, chastising herself for being such a prude.

A smaller spring was beckoning to her, one which was as of yet unoccupied. Sheepishly looking over her shoulder, Dana released her towel, then eased her body into the water. A slight moan escaped her lips; it was heavenly, both relaxing and invigorating at the same time. This water was unlike anything she'd ever felt against her skin, and the scientist in her wished she had a sterile container for taking a sample home to analyze. The woman in her soon took over, and, finding the moss surprisingly plush and comfortable, Dana leaned her head back and let the spring work its magic.

Each of her muscles unknotted, her skin turning a delightful rosy pink in the heat. Dana didn't even hear anyone else breach the surface of the pool, but when she opened her eyes (how long had she been drifting?), she realized she had company.

"Good morning," said the most melodic voice Scully had ever heard.

"Good morning," she managed, too relaxed to be put out at the unexpected arrival. 

"I'm Meiseda," the Amazon offered.

"Dana," she replied, her eyelids drifting shut again.

"These waters are very restorative, aren't they?"

Dana purred an "mmm" of assent. Meiseda was quiet for several moments, allowing Dana to wake up by degrees. She was not the brightest woman on the island, but she was definitely in the top ten, and some people weren't at their best upon first waking.

Gradually, Scully felt a bit more sociable. The water was bubbling enough to obscure the view of her nudity; getting out would be a different matter, but she was in no hurry to do so.

"It's beautiful here," Dana offered. It was a true statement, and complimenting the surroundings was usually a safe topic of conversation when visiting somewhere new.

"Yes," sighed Meiseda. "I'm sure there are beautiful places like this in your world, too."

Dana wasn't sure where this was going, but went along. "There are a few, but not as many as there once were. My kind seem largely intent on destroying anything natural and unspoiled." Sheepishly, she added, "I feel guilty even being here. Your island has obviously existed independently for a long time, forming its own civilization, and now my partner and I have disrupted it."

Meiseda was looking at her curiously, as if making some sort of decision. "I wouldn't say 'disrupted,' exactly. I do find it fascinating that you refer to one another as 'partner.' Can men and women ever truly be equals?"

Oy. That was a whole jar of pickles Dana wasn't sure she had the patience for. "There are good men, at least where I'm from, Meiseda. I'm sorry if that hasn't been the case here." She wanted to ask, not for the first time, about how new citizens arrived without heteronormative procreation, but it seemed so intrusive, and it was only their second day on the island.

"I've heard the stories of sailors, the ones with whom Amazons used to inseminate themselves. That was in the past; no one here has given birth in at least thirty years. I expect my generation will be the last," Meiseda confessed, without a hint of sadness.

Dana was stunned. Thirty? Most of the women she'd seen so far looked to be younger than that, although it was possible that the ideal climate, clean air, and healthy island diet kept the women from aging at the normal rate. Perhaps genetics played a role, too; some ethnic groups seemed to age better than others..

There went the scientific brain again, getting in the way of a simple pleasure: a soak in a sinfully relaxing hot spring.

"None of you look a day over twenty three," Dana blurted out, and Meiseda laughed. It was a lovely sound, absolutely charming, and Dana was a little taken aback.

Changing the subject, Dana picked up a loose thread of Meiseda's earlier remarks. "Mulder is a fascinating man. He respects me, defers to me, listens to me - some of the time - and he cares for me like no one I've ever known. We work well together, and, well.."

"You're worried about him getting into trouble during his stay?"

Meiseda was too perceptive by half. 

"Yes," Scully admitted.

Meiseda leaned back, propping her elbows on the edge of the spring, which jutted her breasts forward, up and out of the water just far enough to make Dana uncomfortable. 

"Most, if not all, of the women here are too busy to trifle with a man - no matter how fascinating or caring he might be."

Dana sensed a slight teasing, accusatory tone in her host's voice, but let it pass unremarked upon.

"So, other than soak in wonderful hot springs, what do you all do all day?"

Meiseda, apparently not in the mood for a long soak, rose from the water, forcing Scully to look away. "Get dressed, and I'll show you."


	5. Chapter 5

Dana found another breathtaking view every time they turned a corner.

Having been loaned a wonderfully comfortable tunic and some simple sandals, Scully was enjoying the early morning sun on her skin as Meiseda, Nodora and Mereto showed her some of the many activities enjoyed during a typical day on Themyscira. 

Archery, pottery, loosely-organized games reminiscent of ancient Greco-Roman contests, art classes (painting was welcome, but the most coveted artistic praise was given to those who sculpted), lessons in herbs and healing (especially crucial after the contests!), combat training, and, most thrilling of all, horseback riding.

Scully hadn't been around horses since her youth. They were wonderfully empathic creatures, terrific listeners, and, best of all, they never betrayed your secrets.

The horses on Themyscira looked wild - as wild as the Chincoteague ponies - but these warrior women had managed to tame them (for the most part). 

As Mereto and Nodora saddled their own well-trained rides, Meiseda introduced Dana to her own filly, Fotia.

"Her name means 'fire,' Meiseda explained with pride.

Dana was struck dumb for a moment. The horse's body was a russet so deep that it glowed, and its mane and tail were golden-white. Running one hand along Fotia's hindquarters, Scully could feel the incredible power housed within that frame, as well as a strong spirit. As her owner led Fotia to turn in her stall, facing their guest, Dana was amazed at the wisdom and depth of her gaze.

"She's magnificent," was all Dana could manage.

Meiseda was pleased. "I'm so glad you think so. Now, are you ready?"

Scully balked. "Ready? I can't - I couldn't possibly just - "

Meiseda mounted Fotia with the aid of a small stool, for the horses of the island were larger than any Dana had ever ridden - almost the size of Clydesdales, but with a more graceful build. They were not work horses, but horses of pleasure - and, heaven forbid, of war. Dana had the sense that such an animal could reach incredible speeds at very short notice, and it was this thought which gave her pause.

"She'll behave for me. She always has."

The woman seemed so confident, so poised, and Dana had an intense nostalgic longing to ride once more, a flashback to a simpler time before chasing down myths and monsters had taken over her life.

"Very well. If you're sure it's safe - "

"That's the spirit!"

Meiseda reached a work-worn hand out to her guest, helping her up onto the stool and then onto Fotia. Once Dana had settled in, Meiseda placed her passenger's hands on her middle, implying that she should hold on.

Fotia walked out of the stall on Meiseda's cue, having pulled a rope attached to a lever which activated the stall door's mechanism. Scully was impressed, not only at the technical prowess of the horse, but the fact that she didn't let herself out to run wild when unattended.

The ride was slow at first, and Dana began to relax into the rhythm of it, falling into the groove of a well-worn vinyl memory. It felt so natural, as if no time had passed between her last ride and the current one. Fotia was definitely not Daisy, whose nickname towards the end of her life had become Dozy; there was more energy and potential danger in one of Fotia's flanks than in all of Daisy's body - but Meiseda was very attuned to her horse's mood, and Fotia, in turn, seemed very eager to please her mistress.

"I usually let her have a good run in the morning, before it gets too hot."

Dana was contemplative, almost dreaming, and murmured, "Oh, that's nice," before fully realizing what had just been said.

A ... RUN?

"Hold on," her host warned, and Dana just had time to get a grip before Meiseda began a dead bolt across an open field.

The sky was only distinguishable from the ground by its haze of blue contrasting with the greenery of the earth. Fotia's hooves landed with thunderous blows, kicking up dirt and bits of vegetation. Scully scrunched her eyes shut, burying her face into Meiseda's back for several moments, until a gentle chiding prompted her to look around and take it all in.

It was dizzying and terrifying, but also thrilling. The land was cleared of any rocks or harmful debris multiple times a week by a dedicated team of workers, allowing humans and horses alike to run with wondrous abandon.

Scully detected the rider speaking to Fotia in what sounded like a hybrid of Greek and Latin, but at any rate, Fotia apparently understood, picking up speed.

Now Dana could feel her own pulse matching the rhythm of the hooves, was aware of her breath escaping in hard gasps as the horse leapt over a small creek and landed flawlessly on the opposite bank. Through sunlit meadows and into a small woods they ran, the leaves dappling their skin and hair in intricate and ever-shifting shadow patterns, adding to the mystical feel of the moment. 

Leaving the woods, the trio raced over a stretch of gentle hills, Fotia relishing the challenge of each incline before plunging down each descent. Scully's body had rarely felt this alive, her bare thighs clamped down on either side of the magnificent animal as she held on for dear life. 

A temple or similar structure was visible at the end of the range of hills, and Meiseda directed the horse to turn and head towards it.

Scully was perplexed, but then rational thought gave way to bodily sensation and demand. The path leading to the temple was etched with symbols, some ancient alphabet or system of pictograms, and as the horse's hooves made contact with the first lines, Fotia began to slow down, moving almost reverently. Dana felt she could catch her breath now, but the capacity for speech was quite removed. A strange vibratory energy was building inside of her, foreign, but not unpleasant. 

Fotia's breath was steaming, and Scully realized that Meiseda was apparently under the same spell as she. Fotia seemed brighter than ever, as if the heat emanating through her skin had a light all its own. Dana wound her fingers more tightly into the fabric of Meiseda's tunic, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Meiseda remained upright, her body tensing with the same anticipatory energy as they made their way across the sacred stones.

A strange, low moan resounded in the empty morning air, and Dana realized with a start that it was coming from her.

Meiseda soon made it a duet, and the pair of them, seemingly helpless to contain themselves, emitted similar sounds in an increasingly high pitched song.

As the temple loomed before them, Dana felt that she should speak, should beg for them to leave this path, but words were lost to her. Meiseda leaned back, barely brushing against her passenger's chest, her rear pressing into the space between Dana's thighs, and Scully came with a wail which sustained, sustained, then decrescendoed.

Meiseda, too, panted out her release, the runes working their age-old magic as reward for their pilgrimage. Even Fotia shuddered and whinnied, her mistress stroking her lightning-mane and whispering words of praise. 

Dana wept, unable to stop it, her head lolling forward onto her host's back. They had reached the door of the temple, the path becoming smooth, the spell broken.

Fotia stopped at the bottom of the stone steps, and Meiseda dismounted, her body fluid and supple from the release. Dana, still shaking, needed some help, finding herself almost falling into her friend's arms.

Meiseda stroked Dana's hair, which should have felt patronizing or degrading or overly familiar, but felt none of those. It was, somehow, perfectly right and appropriate in the moment.

"A good run every morning, you say?," Dana managed, and Meiseda laughed, unashamed.

"Fotia enjoys it, too," she said, pretending to have to defend herself.

Offering a steadying hand to her guest, Meiseda led Dana Scully up the three steps to the Temple of the Divine She.


	6. Chapter 6

Mulder was not permitted to learn any of the island warrior ways. He spent hours exploring the natural beauty of the place, always with armed escorts. After the first few days, Fox opted to save his explorations for the evenings; in the heat of the day, he could be found studying in their surprisingly vast library, or meditating in a quiet grove adjacent to one of the many temples. Men were not permitted inside the temples, of course, except as a voluntary human sacrifice. That last tidbit of information was always delivered with a devilish grin, and Fox was wise enough not to test whether or not it was a joke.

Diana checked in with him often, although her days were largely given to settling disputes, overseeing the daily tasks of island life, and planning for the ritual which would allow Fox and Dana to safely leave Themiscyra. Of all the natives, Diana seemed the most level-headed and understanding, and Fox supposed that was from her time away from paradise, in which she learned too much, too fast about the ways of men, as well as her extensive study of other cultures and eras of history. 

He wanted to ask her about that time, her rumspringa from the life of ruling an island of perpetually young women, and, most of all, her experiences with one man in particular. It was in keeping with human nature to be curious, and it was in keeping with his male nature to be curious about one of the most fascinating and striking women he'd ever met. What had made that man so special, special enough to persuade Diana to leave everything she had ever known and everyone she had ever cared about, to enter the damnable world of mortals? What unhappy end had cut their adventure short? Would she ever consider another foray into the world of heterosexual romance?

The women who watched over him were largely indifferent, saying little to him, even when spoken to. There was no open hostility, but it was clear that his presence nettled many of the Amazons. There wasn't anything he could do to remedy that, and it seemed unfair; Fox had ended up in their midst quite unintentionally, and would never have gone out in search of Themiscyra, even if he'd heard of it prior to crash-landing there. 

Diana was different: always courteous, always patient, always on the verge of laughing at him (or was it with him?). 

On one particular day, after long hours of reading by candlelight in the cool of the cove of books, Mulder needed some fresh air and exercise. Diana, too, it seemed, had had a taxing afternoon of preparation, and, as she arrived to check on her visitor, Diana's mood shifted to one of openness and calm.

"Would you like to ride with me?"

Mulder had to scan her words for sarcasm or innuendo. Finding neither, he took a chance. "On regular horses, right? Not a Pegasus or a dragon or..?"

She arched a brow. "You'll just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

He had the oddest sensation of butterflies as they left the library; must've been the sea breeze, or a change in the air pressure.. Yeah, that was it.

Diana dismissed her attendants, who seemed unenthused about the situation, but said nothing. The two of them, the Queen of the Amazons and her willing captive, made their way to the royal stables.

"Easy, Nyx," she murmured to a beautiful black mare.

"The goddess of night," Mulder said, watching the horse carefully as Diana stroked her. Nyx *appeared* calm, but he could sense her strength and will, and was wary of getting too close.

"You've studied mythology," Diana replied, approval in her tone. "Was that a hobby of yours back home, or did you pick it up here to pass the time?"

"A little of both," he confessed.

Diana led Mulder to the next stall to meet Selene, who was as brilliantly silver and serene as Nyx was dark and tempestuous. Mulder was relieved he'd be riding the latter.

Once the Queen was satisfied that her guest was properly seated, she mounted her own ride, and they set off at an easy pace.

Fox couldn't help but be charmed by the romance of it all: the breathtaking island scenery, the sunset blazing on the horizon, his proximity to a stunning woman..

It was a bit topsy turvy as fairy tales went, as she was a Queen, and he was, well, nobody. He'd come from far away, not on a quest to rescue a damsel in distress, but as the result of fate or dumb luck, and *he* had been in need of rescue. What would the authors of the old tales make of such twists?, he wondered.

Nyx seemed to behave for her mistress, while Selene gave Mulder a bit of trouble, which became an increasingly large bit of trouble as the ride progressed. When Diana suggested a run, Mulder balked, but as Nyx went, Selene followed. The man held on to her mane for dear life, wondering how Scully had braved such thrills as a young girl. Selene was sure of foot, knowing the island by heart, and the paths were kept clear; even so, Mulder's heart was in his throat by the time the horses slowed down to cool off, taking a drink from a stream of some of the clearest water he'd ever seen.

Fox knew it was against etiquette and sound advice to discuss sex, politics, or religion, especially in mixed company, but as they passed yet another temple, he felt his restraint give way.

"Why are there so many places of worship here? I mean, does each woman have her own deity to venerate, or..?"

Diana cocked her head to one side, considering the question. "Each of us must follow our own path. They all merge somewhere along the way, I believe, or at least overlap, but every Amazon must choose for herself which powers to seek."

He pointed at a particularly impressive temple a short way off. "And that one? The one with the long path leading up to it? Is that where the ritual will take place?"

She smiled, and it was maddening, a cryptic grin full of woman-secrets. "Not THE ritual, no. I wish that I could let you look around, see for yourself that we are not some primitive, backwards-thinking tribe, but.."

A light flashed into her eyes, and Mulder's stomach dropped. "What? You're up to something, I can see it."

"You can't go in, but there's nothing which says we can't ride the path."

Now he wished he'd never brought it up; the way she was looking at him, so eager, so mischievous -

"I'm not offering to be a sacrifice, Diana."

"You won't be. I want to see something, try something out. You'll be my experiment."

Now he REALLY didn't want to go along with whatever she had planned.

Still, whether it was his lack of alternative plans, or her winning personality, Fox Mulder found himself trotting along 'the path' on horseback.

Scully would have loved to see it, the dawn of realization on her partner's face, his embarrassment as his body began to betray him, the mirth of the Queen as she watched her charge awaken to the sacred sensations...

"Diana..?"

Mulder felt the tension building in his body, familiar, yes, and yet, somehow, new. 

"Just let the spirit move you," she teased, seemingly experiencing similar sensations, if her breathy tone was any indication.

The horses continued along the path, their hooves fitting into the grooves and sending the vibrations up into their bodies, as well as the bodies of their riders.

The pace was slow, and Mulder dismounted - a foolish move.

Now in direct contact with the path, the feelings intensified, and he found it impossible to hold back.

Everything went white, his vision flashing like lightning. Mulder's body arched, then slumped forward, the pulses of his release rendering him unable to think or speak. 

Diana persuaded Nyx to stop, albeit with difficulty. Fox fell to his knees, the power still surging through him. Everyone was catching their breath - except for Selene, who had apparently decided to finish her journey with or without Mulder.

Fox managed to stand, his legs shaking like a colt's. Diana offered him her hand, but he declined. "You.. uh.. It would be kinda awkward, me sharing your ride on this particular journey.."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a huff. "You're being ridiculous. Come on. Walking will only make it worse - or better, depending on your point of view."

He realized that every movement of his feet sent aftershocks tingling through his being, and that Diana had a point.

He accepted her hand, marveling at the strength of her grip as Diana pulled him up onto Nyx' back. For a fleeting moment, he felt embarrassed, but that moment soon passed. The horse moved forward at a leisurely pace, seemingly in no hurry to reach the temple steps. As Nyx reached Selene, the two nudged noses and chuffed softly to one another. Mulder offered to dismount and take charge of his own horse once more, but Diana shrugged, content to keep Mulder as her passenger if he chose. Grateful and pleasantly tired, he accepted the offer.

They circled the exterior of the temple, Mulder finding that he developed gooseflesh and a slight sense of euphoria, but nothing nearly as intense as the bodily reactions evoked by riding the path. The temple gave off a definite energy, not.. sinister, exactly, but slightly unnerving. There were symbols etched into the rock which Fox couldn't understand, as well as statues depicting various deities and heroes - all female, of course. Some, he was able to identify from his knowledge of myths; others, he had no clue.

Diana led Nyx away from the structure, and Mulder almost asked why they couldn't ride the path back the other way, wondering what odd sensations or events would arise from doing so - then thought better of it.

As the pair of them reached the gates of Diana's home, Mulder was more than drowsy - he could barely keep his eyes open. 

"You need a nap - all three of you," Diana teased, indicating her guest and the horses. Only one smiled in response, a sheepish admission of the truth of her observation.

Mulder found his legs still shaky, and Diana resisted the urge to hold him up; he needed to regain his equilibrium on his own.

"I'll have the evening meal sent to your room after sundown," she offered, and Mulder grunted grateful assent as he shuffled towards his quarters. Within moments of entering his room, he was sound asleep, having strange dreams.

Diana, for her part, was tired, but not to the point of being unable to function. The day, for her, was far from over, and the excursion had given her much to think about. There were several aspects to Fox Mulder which seemed.. significant, and Diana needed time to ponder all of these things before confiding in her trusted advisers. 

If her suspicions/intuitions were correct, it could complicate things - namely, the ritual. 

"Who are you, my friend?," she wondered under her breath as she pored over the ancient texts, preparing for the ceremony which was a short few weeks away.


	7. Chapter 7

Meiseda gave a brief synopsis of the workings of the place. Only women were permitted within the Temple, and, with few exceptions, they had to be childless women.

Dana didn't ask whether that meant that the attendants and devotees were virgins; after all, virginity was a social construct, and different individuals had varying definitions of what constituted sex. Still, she couldn't help being curious about the issue - especially regarding her guide. Pushing that thought aside, she began to look around.

The statuary was exquisite, as fine as the ancient Roman examples Dana had seen in her travels. The attention to detail was uncanny, as if, at any moment, one of the stone figures could come to life, stepping down from their pedestals and walking among the devotees.

The paintings along the Temple walls depicted the history of the island and its people, not all of it casting them in a favorable light. There were scenes of heroic victories in battle, ones of daily domestic life, and images of communion with the divine. On the opposite wall were darker panels of exposition, featuring women leaving foreign ships, swollen with the fruit of life, the discarded sailors' bodies being pulled beneath the waves by horrible sea creatures. The male children, as painted, were originally cast into the sea, until it was agreed that sending the boys to work in Hephaestus' forge was more humane.

Scully was impressed by the women's honesty, while simultaneously appalled at such callousness.

"I have no desire to bear children under any circumstances," Meiseda offered, unprompted. "The entire process is repugnant to me."

Dana wasn't sure how to respond. She noticed a small group of young women, their faces still round with baby fat, lighting candles and tending the hearth at one end of the Temple. They must be older than they appeared, if it was true that no children had been born in the past thirty years or so. "Even if it meant having a daughter of your own?"

Her guide's face softened for a moment. "A daughter would be a joy, but I could never bring myself to.."

A few of the other early worshippers whispered among themselves, eavesdropping. Meiseda ignored them.

"Many of my kind, as a habit or in a rare moment of weakness, long for a child - or for the mechanical process involved in conceiving one. I've never experienced such a desire."

There was a pause.

"And what about you, Dana? Do you long for children?"

Scully caught herself about to have an emotional reaction, and it puzzled her. "I don't know that it would make sense in my line of work. I wouldn't feel right, splitting my attention between my career and a child. One or both would suffer. Then there's my age.."

Meiseda's face registered genuine surprise. "You're still young and in good health. I'm surprised you don't seem aware of it."

Dana felt herself blushing, darting her eyes away to focus on the altar as they approached. 

She was very much out of her comfort zone here; watching the other attendees gave her clues as to how to behave.

Scully still wasn't entirely sure that this whole adventure wasn't some strange aberration of a damaged mind, but it seemed prudent to go along with the program. Getting back to her world was not something Dana could do on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

The stones on the Temple's inner path pressed against the soles of the feet, activating neural pathways in a specific sequence and leading the pilgrim into a state of ecstasy. Scully felt immediately light-headed, but Meiseda held her up by the elbow, steering her in the correct pattern. Dana's lower jaw was slack, her lips parted so prettily, and Meiseda really wanted to kiss her - but it was hardly the time. Everything was still so new, so nebulous, and she didn't want to push her friend into something she might regret.

Dana wasn't sure how much more of this sensory overload she could bear. Showing mercy, Meiseda led her away from the mystical inlay and onto smooth floor.

Recovering somewhat, Scully regained the powers of speech and coherent thought. "I'd love to be able to analyze the patterns, and see if the... effects could be reproduced in laboratory conditions. I mean, this whole place - the way the light filters in, the flooring, the acoustics - all of it clearly has a significant psychological impact on people."

Meiseda was looking at her companion with a mixture of admiration and amusement. "Does anyone in your world take things at face value, or does everyone pick apart each experience in order to try to explain it away?"

It was not asked in a harsh tone, but one of genuine curiosity. Dana considered her answer.

"I'd say it's a good mixture of the two approaches. I'm obviously in favor of being cautious before committing to an explanation."

Meiseda arched a brow. "I'd love to hear your hypothetical explanation for what happened on the Temple path."

Scully blushed at the memory. "I.. I'll have to get back to you on that one. I'm going with the idea that various pressure points on the soles of the feet respond to different types of stimulation and produce a specific type of.. result."

It sounded lame out loud, even to her. Meiseda just smiled, and Dana was forced to analyze why that simple, friendly gesture seemed to co-occur with a slight fluttering of her heart. Must be something about the ambience of the Temple, or exhaustion, or a post-orgasmic arrhythmia.. 

Had to be.

\--------------------

The rest of the day rolled on in a strangely timeless way, with no clocks or phones to mark the passing hours or intrude upon Dana's exploration of the island or her interactions with its inhabitants. Scully was struck by her guide's natural aptitude, her warmth and humor, and her endless thirst for knowledge. She was very much a natural part of the place, and yet she seemed open to the idea of traveling further afield and having novel adventures. Scully wondered if Meiseda would leave, if it meant never going home again. Dana couldn't fathom such a choice, and as her thoughts drifted toward the life she'd recently left behind, she wondered what she would do if faced with that scenario. 

"Diana is the one who left and came back," Meiseda offered, unprompted. "It went against everything we'd believed up to that point; there shouldn't have been a way for her to come home, but she did it. Ever since her return, she'd delved into our oldest texts, figuring out how it was accomplished, and.."

Dana urged her to go on. "And?"

"And, just between the two of us, I think she's planning to leave with you two, if she can. She.. changed, somehow, after being away. I know there was a man involved," Meiseda said, rolling her eyes, "but it's deeper than that. Once Diana had a glimpse of what the world could offer, I think something was lost, something she hadn't counted on giving up."

Dana wished she could study the texts in question, to try to figure out the mechanics of her exodus, but then again, perhaps it would only intensify the unsettled feeling she got any time the subject of the ritual popped into her consciousness.

"It's well past time for a picnic," Meiseda said, her tone shifting to one of fun and ease. "I know just the place. Come on; I'll introduce you to some of the island's most coveted culinary delights."

Scully followed her guide to a small grove of trees, each one hanging heavy with strange but inviting fruit.

Pushing aside Sunday school tales of temptation and damnation, Dana shrugged, accepting the first piece offered to her.

It was firm, yet yielding to her mouth, and she felt that she could quite happily add it to her regular gastro-rotation.

Pity it wouldn't be possible to take some with her, but, remembering her guide's question from earlier, Scully resolved to try to embrace the moment, to take it at face value.

At face value, everything about that day so far was delicious.


	9. Chapter 9

One day blended softly into the next, like a summer daydream without end. Scully had indulged in many new pursuits, among them, pottery-making, cave painting, and learning the Themysciran version of episkyros (Meiseda excelled at the sport, and she always drafted Dana to her team first, which was rather gratifying for someone who had never considered herself an athlete).

At what point had Dana begun to go native, shifting from esteemed guest to one of the girls? More importantly, what had been the genesis of the shift from friends to lovers?

Dana had acclimated to seeing Nodora and Mereto in various states of undress within their own home. Even the daily (sometimes twice-daily) trips to the springs had found Scully becoming increasingly less inhibited. Knowing Mulder was safely on the other side of the island during bathing times certainly helped. There were days, truth be told, when Dana didn't spare a thought for her partner for hours at a time, if at all. There was a sort of freedom being in such a woman-oriented environment, with friendly rivalries and few instances of genuine animosity. Most disagreements were resolved quickly, and the thrill of witnessing an occasional physical competition between those who wouldn't talk it out was more powerful than Dana could explain away. 

The initial incident (the first of many) had occurred after a night of revelry, in honor of a goddess whose name Dana could not quite recall. There had been dancing, and wine, and feasting, and more wine; suddenly, the island had begun to spin, the sky crashing dangerously to the ground below (or was that simply Dana losing her balance? Hmm). 

A pair of sturdy hands had helped her sit upright, Dana's hair having tumbled loose from its up-do and falling into her face in a most becoming fashion. She wasn't used to having hair this long, and it seemed to grow faster (and fuller) with the help of fresh air, sunshine, and a healthy, unprocessed diet. "How many cups have you had, dear?"

Dana had blown a raspberry in response, setting off titters among the spectators. One in the crowd had made crude remarks related to a different sort of cups, and this had garnered quite a jolly reaction from those assembled.

Meiseda's stern stare soon quelled the mirth at Dana's expense. "Alright. Who gave her too much? You know she isn't one of us; she can't hold her wine. I'm sure her world doesn't have anything to equal it."

Two of the guilty parties had raised their hands, gleefully implicating themselves. 

"Ah, I should've guessed - Cressida and Dorcas. Hoping to get her drunk and teach her the merry arts, were you?"

The women had enough shame to look down or away at being called out.

Dana's pretty lips had formed a question, probing for the meaning of 'the merry arts,' which sounded like fun. Meiseda had had the grace to keep quiet, flinging Dana over one shoulder like a centurion carrying a maiden away from a conquered village. Dana remembered the gentle bob of her savior's gait, the interesting upside-down perspective of the world around them as they went along, and the feeling of absolute safety upon reaching her temporary domicile.

"This is my home," Meiseda explained, wondering how much of anything sensible would be able to forge the river of wine in Dana's system in order to reach the banks of her mind. "I'll give you my room for the night - but first, dear, you'll need a remedy."

Dana was already slipping into the shallow slumber of the inebriated, so Meiseda knew she had to act quickly.

Rummaging through her dried herbs, she found what she was looking for - enough for one dose, but not for both of them. Oh well; a hangover for her would be far more tolerable than for her guest. 

The mortar and pestle moved swiftly and surely under her guidance, and a crude tea was soon steeped and cooled for Dana's consumption.

"Alright, Dana. Let's get you settled in bed, and then it's time for your medicine."

Scully found her legs had turned to rubber, which seemed inordinately funny. Meiseda fought back a shit-eating grin, helping her friend into her own bed, loosening (but not removing) her clothing. 

"Down the hatch," she instructed, holding Dana's face carefully with one hand and tipping the contents of the cup into her waiting mouth. Blessedly, Dana swallowed.

"Mmm," she said, apparently approving of the taste.

When Meiseda had been satisfied that the brew had been ingested, she released her charge's face from her grip.

"Get some sleep. I hope the sun isn't too cruel to you tomorrow; I've done what I could." 

Dana was staring, trying to focus on her hostess' visage as the room swirled.

"Are you feeling alright?" Had she gotten the dosage wrong? Had Dana gotten into a bad batch of wine? 

"Haven't you got lovely eyes?," Dana murmured, almost to no one. "I never really looked closely before.."

In seconds, she was asleep, and Meiseda exhaled slowly, rooted to the spot.

It was the wine talking, Meiseda had told herself, and nothing more. That's what Dana had told herself, too, the next morning, as bits and pieces of the night before drifted back to her, unbidden. 

Had that been the moment?

Perhaps it had been the night of yet another feast, this one in honor of Athena. During a group treasure hunt through the woods, Scully had been nearly accosted by an owl, the winged predator inexplicably deciding to perch on her shoulder (not without a certain amount of talon-scratches to go with the honor). At the sight of this auspicious omen, several of the revelers had approached Dana to give her chaste kisses on the cheeks, recognizing the goddess' apparent favor upon her. Meiseda, never one to risk angering the goddesses, had joined the queue to pay respects, and a thrilled-yet-terrified Dana had been statue-still as the final kiss had landed on her cheek. It was such a simple, innocent gesture, yet that last kiss had seemed to her to differ in some way. The owl, too, had taken it as a signal to fly back into the canopy of the forest, its magnificent wings flapping and causing a breeze to ruffle Dana's hair in the moonlight.

No. Those had been significant moments, but they hadn't been *the* moment.

The crucial moment had to have been right after Dana's.. event had begun. Yes; that had to be it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter involves menstruation, f/f intimacy, and f/f intimacy during menstruation. If any of that bothers you, turn back now.

How could she have overlooked something so basic?

Every month without fail since the age of 13, Scully had dealt with her monthly flow - and yet, here she was twenty years later (give or take), caught by surprise as she had been when she'd first begun.

There was no way she could go to the springs now - or riding, or foraging, or any other fun activities - bleeding as she was, with nothing to staunch the flux. How could she even leave the room, let alone go out in public? How could someone so smart be so stupid?

Nodora and Mereto had tried to coax her out, but to no avail. As it happened, Meiseda had stopped by with a fresh basket of eggs, offering some to her friends, which they gratefully accepted.

"Would you be a love and check on Dana? She's refusing to come out of her room, and, well, we've got a full day ahead of us," Nodora explained apologetically.

"Yes - what with our usual routine, on top of being summoned to go over some of the ritual preparations with the Queen. Oh, please see if you can get her to at least tell you what's wrong," said Mereto.

"I'll.. do my best," Meiseda replied, hoping she wasn't blushing.

Once the homeowners had left, Meiseda approached the door. "Dana? It's me, Meiseda. Are you unwell?"

Dana had assured her visitor that she was quite well.

"Is it.. uh.. your moon-time?"

Moon-time? Of course; cyclical, feminine, sacred - 

"Yes."

Such a quiet, shy admission.

"Well, that's no problem. We do have ways of managing that, you know; you should've just asked."

Dana heard Meiseda in the kitchen, followed by what sounded like the cracking of an egg. A moment later, her silhouette passed by the window, stopping to retrieve something from the garden. More sounds from the kitchen, and then a knock at the door.

"I have something for you. Please, let me in."

Dana, skeptical, had allowed her to enter.

"Here. Try this."

A layer of thick, downy leaves had been carefully shaped around what Dana was sure was an egg shell (or half of a shell, at any rate).

"What - uh - how do I - How does this help?"

Meiseda had blushed, knowing she had to help Dana, unsure of how to do so without being overly familiar.

"You place it - inside, open-side up. Empty as needed."

Dana was not entirely convinced, but took the object to inspect it. It was surprisingly strong, yet flexible. Perhaps.. 

"It's much better and more comfortable than using dried grass or boiled sheep's wool, I assure you."

What choice did she have, other than sequestering herself for several days?

"And you, uh, can do all your usual activities while.. wearing this?"

A nod.

"Ok. I'll try it out."

\------------------------------------------

That had been one problem solved, but the cramps in the absence of any pain relievers were on another level.

After a day of near-normalcy, to wake up barely able to move without wincing was a definite step backwards.

Meiseda had been summoned to stay with Dana while her hostesses attended to more important matters.

The usual remedies of tea, hot towels, and moon-cakes had barely touched the pain, and Dana was at her wits' end.

"I'm sorry I'm such lousy company today," she'd offered.

"Oh, nonsense. You're always fun to be around."

Scully wondered aloud if a ride would ease the pain - or kill her; either way, there would be relief.

Meiseda had laughed. "Not a ride on a horse, Dana. That wouldn't help."

An awkward pause had followed, and Dana, ever the scientist, had had to probe it.

"Well, what helps you when you're cramping?"

"It's.. not something you'd be willing to.. uh.. when you.."

Meiseda had moved one hand down to her sex, gesturing over her clothing.

"I see."

Dana bore the pain for several more minutes, then cracked.

"Show me. I need you to.. please."

Meiseda had balked, but Dana was in so much pain..

"Very well. Scoot over."

Dana had made room beside her on the bed, Meiseda positioning herself on her back.

"Climb up. One leg on either side of me." 'Straddle' was too sexual of a word; she wouldn't -

Dana had eased her body into position. "Now what?"

Meiseda had brought one thigh to gently make contact with Scully's sex. "Don't try to control it; let me guide you. It opens the os, aligns the cervical vertabrae, and eases muscle tension - but it's a specific technique. Do you understand?"

Dana had nodded, looking pale.

Meiseda's hands had guided Scully's hips, holding her body in the proper alignment to ensure control of the speed, rhythm, and pressure.

Dana felt the relief almost instantly, but was unprepared for the intense energy coursing through her as the other woman worked her body with an expertise many would pay a small fortune to obtain. It was almost .. spiritual.

Meiseda continued to adjust Dana's posture, taking her higher and higher, until, blessedly, the pain was but a memory.

She seemed to sense when her patient had reached that point, for her thigh withdrew, and Dana was left to process that she had just ridden another woman's limb in order to relieve menstrual cramps.

There had been no orgasm, but something deeper and more significant had taken place.

"I'm glad I was of some help to you," Meiseda had said, praying her voice did not shake. "I'll be in the kitchen, should you need anything."

Dana was left alone, wondering what the hell had just happened, wondering if the eggshell-leaf-cup was enough to allow a woman to indulge in sex-play during her period, wondering if Meiseda would ever consider -

And there it was.

Within a few minutes, Dana had found the nerve to enter the kitchen. "Meiseda, I'm not sure how to ask, but, there is something I need."

Meiseda turned around to face her destiny, her heart thundering through her entire body at the sight of Dana in nothing but her robe, tied low and loose at the waist, carelessly left nearly open above that point.

"Yes?"

Dana had forced herself to walk over to her friend, stopping only when they were inappropriately close. "Yes."

That had been the moment, a moment of selfish need, of using someone else to work out the frustrations of being trapped in a paradisical prison, the stress and loneliness of being the only one of her kind on the island, the indeterminate status of her relationship with Fox, and the maddening allure of those eyes (with no wine to blame this time).

Meiseda had obliged, placing Dana on the kitchen counter, legs splayed, clever fingers working externally to bring about internal results. Dana had realized, as she came down, that there hadn't even been any kissing. 

Pushing aside that guilty afterthought, Dana had pulled Meiseda in for a kiss, sober, sated, and sincere.

"Oh my," she'd breathed, going back for more, beginning the process all over again (and, later, again).

In a backwards world, who was to say an orgasm couldn't precede a kiss? After all, hadn't Meiseda led her on a journey of ecstasy before they'd even touched, that first morning on the island? 

In a crazy desert-island dream, who was to say Dana Scully couldn't allow herself to fall in love with a beautiful (and smart, and funny) Amazon? 

She only knew one thing for sure: She'd never look at an eggshell without remembering her time on Themyscira and all that it entailed.


	11. Chapter 11

Time had ceased to have meaning. Dawn was a time for leisurely bathing and delicious breakfasts; afternoons were for exploring the island and making frequent stops beneath the shade of ancient trees; evenings were for communal gatherings or tete a tetes, and the nights - oh, those summer nights... 

Dana knew on some level that she was being, at best, short-sighted, and, at worst, cruelly selfish. Her stay was temporary, and, when she left, Meiseda would be staying behind. They didn't even have much hope of keeping in touch, unless messages in bottles managed to breach the barrier... 

"Are you excited about the ceremony?," Meiseda asked one evening as they prepared for bed. 

Scully caught herself, unsure of how to respond. "I know that I can do so much good back in my own world. I'm looking forward to continuing my research, my career, helping people.. So, in that sense, yes."

Meiseda blew out several of the candles before climbing into bed. "What else is waiting for you there, Dana?"

Dana loved and hated the way this woman spoke her name; from her, it sounded softer, more melodious than she'd ever dreamed it could be. She also enjoyed the intimacy it conveyed, being called by her first name.

"I don't know. I.. I don't keep close friends, apart from Mulder and one or two sorority sisters I see twice a year. I don't have any pets, and my family is gone; is that what you meant?"

Meiseda loved Dana's eyes, the way they shone for her. Even when the rest of the woman's face was neutral and mask-like, her eyes betrayed the depth of her current emotion. Just now, they held a mixture of guilt and apprehension.

Meiseda sighed. "Not quite, no. It doesn't matter."

Dana caressed her lover's shoulder, pushing down the strap of her garment to reveal golden skin. Dana, too, had more color to her than ever before; even the sunshine here was different. She had never burned, never peeled, and it was like bathing in positive energy. Being outdoors had never been so enjoyable.

"It does matter to me what you think. What you.. what you feel," Dana ventured, her fingers trailing along Meiseda's arm, leaving gooseflesh to ripple along the limb. Dana knew that the proper terms for goosebumps were piloerection, cutis anserina, or horripilation. She knew that Meiseda would be fascinated by this, as she was fascinated by so much of Dana's knowledge, but, most of all, she knew that it didn't matter what she knew. This .. thing, this bond they had formed, was so much deeper than a meeting of the minds or a thirst for further knowledge. 

The piloerection spread along the woman's other limbs in response to the merest caress, and Dana loved seeing it, loved knowing that she had that effect on someone so beautiful and desirable. 

"You're so beautiful," Dana confessed, and she wished she'd brought a thesaurus, as she'd been overusing that word of late.

"So are you," Meiseda replied, pulling Dana closer for a kiss.

Scully had kicked against the patriarchy her entire life, facing sexism and misogyny multiple times on her education and career journeys. Even so, she had admired men, worked alongside them, and, on many occasions, desired them. This was new, yet comfortable and right; Meiseda was as strong and brave as any man Dana had ever known, as well as being as soft and feminine as any woman Dana had ever met. There was a grace to her, a poise, and an unspoiled quality which Dana admired, perhaps even envied. She tried to picture her lover finding a place in her everyday life, her time, her world - and it was impossible. The island was her home, and it was where she would always be.

"You're thinking too much," Meiseda teased.

"I know. Story of my life," Scully sighed. 

"Don't think. Just feel."

Scully made no promise to comply, but, over the next two hours, she gave it her best effort.


	12. Chapter 12

How long had it been since Dana and Fox had seen one another, let alone spent time together?

Too long.

A few of the island's residents paid homage to Poseidon, penis notwithstanding. Fox went along, partly for something to do, partly because Diana's presence was required, and partly in the hopes of seeing Dana, even if from a distance. He'd heard some interesting rumors, and wanted to ask her directly, but wasn't sure how to do so.

The Poseidon acolytes were a small but proud group, and Mulder enjoyed their enthusiasm for a male deity; it made him feel less worthless and unwanted. Diana, too, seemed more contemplative than usual as the sea offerings were cast into the waves. 

Somewhere beyond the small gathering, Mulder spotted a flash of familiar (if longer) red hair in the torchlight.

"Dana! Dana, over here!"

She turned toward the sound of his voice, her face a picture of confusion. Seeing Mulder seemed to snap her out of a daze, and her body gave a jerk. Meiseda was miffed at the loss of Dana's hand in her own, but, following her lover's gaze, she realized the reason behind it.

Fox wended his way towards his friend, a bundle of nerves for reasons he couldn't explain. The air was charged, causing every hair on his body to stand on end. 

"Dana.. How have you been?"

She was nervous, too, judging by the way she kept giving furtive looks over her shoulder at her waiting friends, her fingers pushing an errant lock behind her ear. A sea breeze had picked up, and Scully pulled her cloak more tightly around herself, hugging her own body. 

"I've.. I'm.. I'm good. You look well," she stammered.

"I am. I've been well taken care of. I hear you have, too."

She blushed, rubbing a hand along the back of her neck. "About that.."

Diana had spotted something off the coast, and was urging everyone to seek shelter. 

"Mulder, we need to go; the sky is ominous, and I've only seen this twice before. If it's what I suspect it is, it could get really bad."

Meiseda approached, retrieving the hand she'd lost. "Dana, let's get out of here. You can see your friend later."

Fox didn't like the looks he was getting from Meiseda and her friends, or the tone of her voice, particularly when she said 'friend.' 

His hand gripped Dana's shoulder with slightly more force than he'd intended, and she startled at his touch. Her eyes widened in surprise, her face expectant.

"I want you to be happy; you know that. Just - don't go native on me, Scully."

Before she could formulate a response, she was ushered away into the shadows.

Fox, too, was led docilely back to his makeshift den, mind reeling.

"What's the deal with the sky?," Fox asked, trying to keep pace with Diana. 

"We'll discuss it tomorrow; right now, I need to make sure everyone stays inside. I don't want to alarm anyone with too much information; they aren't ready to handle it."

As Mulder headed to bed, Diana stopped him.

"In the morning, we shall ride as usual, but I'll be busy for the rest of the day. Will you be alright on your own?"

Would he? Hadn't he been more or less on his own for what felt like forever? That wasn't at all what Diana meant, but Fox felt the sting of those words.

"Yeah. Yes. I'll be fine. See you at sunrise."


	13. Chapter 13

The Queen and her charge were on another of their rides - steering clear of the temple path this time.

They had much to discuss, but Diana could sense that Mulder's most pressing matters had nothing to do with omens.

"Most of the women here are far more interested in your partner than they are in you," Diana stated, enjoying Fox' mild discomfort.

"So I believe," he quipped drily. 

Diana studied him for a long moment. "Do you disapprove?"

He shook his head no. "I understand. Men aren't usually worth the headache, at least, not in the long-term. I can't say I blame them."

"And you? Are you interested in her?"

Ugh. Mulder was glad Diana hadn't used her lasso on him before asking that.

"It's complicated."

Diana knew that he was telling the truth, albeit the abridged version. She changed tack.

"Meiseda is more .. certain about her feelings towards Dana."

Mulder made an adorable half-pout at the mention of the woman's name. "Yeah. I noticed."

Diana had to press the issue. "Do you only approve of women loving one another when it doesn't involve someone close to you?"

Fox became very focused. "Of course not. I want Scully to be happy, and if Meiseda makes her happy, then.. that's all that matters."

Diana was so wise and insightful, like a woman who'd lived multiple lifetimes - or, you know, one super-long one. Mulder tried to wrap his brain around that.

"I care about Dana very much. I have no problem with any loving interactions between consenting adults - not here, and not back home. It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to see a good friend get hurt."

Diana considered his words, deciding he had been truthful. "I believe Dana will be alright. I'm more worried about Meiseda and how she'll cope."

Mulder tilted his head to one side, listening, prompting her to elaborate.

"I've never seen her like this. She's had dalliances, but this.."

Diana trailed off, gazing at the sea, the constant companion and protector of Themiscyra. Somewhere beyond that powerful expanse of water, through the hazy chaotic mists of time and space, lay Mulder and Scully's true home. In a short while, the two of them would be returning, and no other mere mortal had ever been able to find their way back to the island.

"She's a warrior; I dare say she'll work through the pain."

Diana hoped Fox was correct, but only time would tell.

Besides, she had other matters on her mind.

"The sky, Fox.. The scrolls speak of cataclysms, shifts in the veil between worlds, prophecies of a strange man breaching the barrier.. The more I read, Mulder, the more it seems to describe you. I can't be sure, but if I'm correct, the ritual may not be as simple as I first thought it would be. After I deal with a few other matters, I'll continue my research."

"Uh, your friend Poseidon wouldn't figure in this anywhere, would he?" Even as he looked out at the water, the waves seemed darker and choppier than he'd seen them. Almost as bad as the day they'd first been stranded on Themyscira... 

"Diana, I'm.. I'm kinda scared." It took a lot for him to admit that, but he felt better afterwards.

"Me too, Fox. Me, too."


	14. Chapter 14

Diana had the sense that someone on the island was interfering with the ritual preparations, and that would not do.

She hoped her intuition was incorrect; she needed the full cooperation of the Amazons in order to give her guests the best chance of a safe, successful journey home. 

It was time to find out what was going on, for better or for worse.

Meiseda smirked when the royal guards arrived at her door to summon her to a meeting with the Queen. Dana was seated at the breakfast table, her robe in disarray, and had to fight the urge to cover up. This merely served to widen Meiseda's grin; let the others see what a prize she had in Dana. Even that porcelain skin which flushed so becomingly pink when she was embarassed was a rarity among Amazons; let the gossip spread all across Themyscira about how wanton Dana was becoming under her lover's attentions.

Still, there was a slight tremor of trepidation as Meiseda laced her sandals before departing.

Dana saw her to the door, avoiding eye contact with the guards.

"Are you certain everything is alright?," the redhead asked, concern marring her lovely features.

"Of course, my love. I'll be back before you know it. Rest up; I have many plans for the day, once I handle this brief matter."

Dana ducked her head, fighting back a smile. "See you soon."

Meiseda walked with as much of a saunter as she could muster, given her armed escorts. Dawdling was as near to outright insubordination as she would go - for now, taking a fair amount of satisfaction in making the Queen wait.

Once the trio reached the thresh-hold of the throne room, Meiseda's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where is she?"

The guard on the left, Rashana, merely urged her forward with a grunt. The guard to the right, Laona, said nothing, seemingly staring blankly ahead (although Meiseda knew that her every move was being watched).

They made their way to Diana's private quarters, rarely used unless she was entertaining deities or other VIPs. Diana preferred her more down-home accommodations, but she also did not want to have this conversation somewhere she'd have to sleep later.

After being escorted to her seat, Meiseda found herself unguarded. Had she not heard the door being locked behind them, she'd swear this was a very different sort of meeting.

Diana gave her fellow the once-over, noting her absolute ease in her own skin, even as she must've been nervous and unsure of what was about to transpire. What must that be like? 

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

Diana winced at the honorific and its heavy formality, nodding. "Yes. Please, sit."

Diana took her seat after Meiseda did so, protocol be damned; this was too important to worry about following all the rules.

"How are things coming along on your end as far as preparations for the ritual?," the Queen asked, pouring libations into her guest's cup before serving herself.

"Pretty well - although, as with any ritual on Themyscira, the trickiest part will be getting everyone to agree and focus on a central deity."

Diana frowned slightly at the truth of these words. "Yes. Still, most of our people will be relieved to get back to our normal way of life - sheltered, secluded, uninterrupted.."

She trailed off, hoping Meiseda would open up, soften in some way. It was early for wine, but perhaps that, too, would ease the way.

Meiseda took the opportunity to occupy her mouth with wine, rather than risk saying something rash. Then again, too much wine would have the opposite effect. 

As Diana sipped her own drink, Meiseda fought the urge to fidget. She picked up the thread of the conversation. "Most of them, yes." She thought of Mulder, naturally, and her growing concern that the man had already turned a few too many Amazon heads. Still, he hadn't been much of a distraction to her favorite head - not lately, anyway. 

"And what of you, my friend? Will you be relieved to have everything back the way it was before?," the Queen probed.

Meiseda raised her glass to the light, admiring its fine craftsmanship, and enjoying the contrast between the delicate vessel and the strong, capable hand which held it.

"It will be.. an adjustment, Majesty - but I've made similar adjustments before."

She would not give Diana, or anyone else, for that matter, the satisfaction of knowing how deeply and darkly it terrified her to know that Dana might soon leave, never to return. 

"Yes," was all Diana could manage at that moment.

"Is that why I'm really here - to talk about my feelings? My heart?"

Diana sometimes wished she could be as cold and impassive as the goddess after whom she was named. The moon waxed and waned, but did not concern herself with the affairs of the earth-bounds.

"Meiseda, I worry about your feelings getting hurt. It's all over the island, how you're so in love with our visitor. She doesn't belong here, in our world, just as you could never belong in hers." 

Meiseda set down the glass, afraid lest her temper send it hurtling to the floor - or, worse, toward her Queen. "Please let's not speak of love. My 'feelings,' as you put it, are my own affair, and you would do well to see to your own."

Diana was piqued. "What do you mean by that?"

This was dangerous territory, but Meiseda had already set one foot upon it, so she might as well stand her ground. She had a melodic laugh - unless she was vexed; then, her laugh was cruel and menacing. It was the latter sound which escaped her mouth at that moment.

"That man you parade around like some pet or favored servant, laden with gifts not intended for his kind, imparted with sacred ancient knowledge to which he has no claim - who is he to you? A replacement for the one you lost long ago?" 

Some subtle shift in Diana's face told Meiseda she had struck a nerve, and she decided to press it.

"Or is this a case of jealousy? Do you envy my happiness with Dana? Does it remind you of how easy, how wonderful and well-balanced love between two women can be?" 

"That was in the past, Meiseda; you overstep." 

Her guest leaned in, her breath now a warm, sweet caress against Diana's face. "Did you think I'd forgotten, Di, how we once were? I've seen you watching me with Dana, and it all makes sense now. This hand which holds hers in the crowd, which guides her as she learns to shoot and hunt and carve our runes - " she held up a hand, nearly cupping the Queen's cheek with it, and, for one breathless moment, Diana trembled inside, thinking, How easy it would be to surrender to this touch - how utterly right! - and yet how wretchedly ill-advised -

"Yes, *this* hand, Majesty - is the same one which clamped down upon your mouth as you experienced your first passion. You were so eager, so wanton and pleading; it's a wonder you didn't wake the whole kingdom."

Diana held her position, willing Meiseda to retreat. She did so, slowly.

"You, Queen, were once my willing slave; don't be so certain your position could not be altered again."

Diana chose her words carefully. "I see. If you can't have me, you'll settle for *being* me? You dare to challenge my rule?"

Meiseda's entire demeanor changed. "I said no such thing. As for your understanding of love, Majesty - may I speak freely?"

Diana, tamping down righteous rage, replied, "I wish you would."

As Meiseda rose to leave, she straightened, looking Diana squarely in the eye.

"Very well. A youthful female fling, followed years later by one night of man-fucking, hardly makes you an expert. Good day, Majesty; my lady awaits."

Diana spoke to the back of her departing guest. "Do not interfere with the ritual, Meiseda, nor challenge my authority. Neither course of action will end well for you."

Meiseda tossed what she hoped was a suitably non-chalant glance over her shoulder. "Noted."

As Diana watched Meiseda leave, escorted from her home by guards, she wanted to finish her wine, but knew it would only cloud her judgement. Her emotions were doing a fine job of that as it was.

"Steady, Diana," she murmured to herself.

Meiseda, whatever she felt or had planned, was not going to confide in her. It was time to consult more trustworthy and less emotional companions.

As much as she hated snakes, she knew it was her best hope now of figuring out what was going on, and finding a way to put a safe stop to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Diana knew that Amara did not like to be disturbed, but this was surely a good enough reason to do so. Lives were at stake - indeed, the way of life of the Amazons, the entire microcosm of Themyscira, depended on successfully sending Fox and Dana home again.

Besides, the prophecies mentioned a multitude of snakes (repeatedly), and Amara was the only woman on the island with a direct line to Medusa.

The Queen knew that her guards would try to stop her, but she also knew that they had developed a grudging trust for Mulder, and that none of them would disturb her if she had him in her company. Her plan was risky, but Diana was sure that Fox would go along with her, if only to help his friend.

"Another ride?," he jested, seeing Diana dressed for going out into the evening.

"An excursion, though not on horseback. Won't you join me?"

Laona watched his face for tells, Mulder keeping a neutral, pleasant expression. "Of course. Sounds great. Let me lace up my sandals."

Once the two of them had passed the boundary of Diana's home, she hazarded confiding in him. "We must go and see a certain woman, a hermit, on the highest point of the island. She.. does not usually permit visitors, but, these are extraordinary circumstances."

Diana opened her satchel, removing a strange piece of headgear with what looked like blinders built into it. "When we reach her gate, you must wear this. I will have to wear my own. It's for protection. It must not be removed until we pass this gate again."

"Does Amara have some weird powers I should be aware and afraid of?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, but her friend does, and I want us to be ready in case that friend drops in while we're there."

"Oh, so this woman is okay with SOME uninvited guests, but not others?"

"She wouldn't be uninvited, Mulder. She'd be welcome."

Fox found himself thinking that women were complicated anywhere you found them, even on remote, deity-veiled islands.

\-------------

Amara's house blended almost seamlessly into the side of the rock, and Mulder could see why it had been wise not to attempt to bring the horses. One false move could've sent horse and rider sliding down the steep cliff and into the unforgiving sea. Just the sight of the water, still churning, still seething, made him falter slightly.

"Steady, friend," Diana encouraged. Sigh. Stuck in the friend zone with every woman he'd been near for the past few weeks.

A slight curl of smoke drifted upward from within the rock - or so it appeared. The headgear went on, and Diana knocked on a smooth panel of stone. After a brief pause, the door opened.

"Majesty. I know you would not be here if it was not urgent." She spotted Mulder, his helmet not obscuring enough of his face to disguise his gender. "And who is this?"

"Please, Amara, there's little time for catching up on island news. May we come in?"

Amara considered them, then stepped aside. "Not for long. I'm expecting a dinner guest."

Diana felt her way, almost totally blind, into the home, with Fox doing the same. As the door closed, he noticed that the rock completely blocked the sound of the wind and the waves; they could've been in a desert hut, or ten thousand feet below ground. It was disorienting, the quiet.

Then, he heard a hiss, followed by another hiss in reply. Soon, a chorus of the sound reached his ears, seeming to come from all directions.

"They are tame," Amara offered, "and mostly toothless. I have to cook and mush up the mice for most of them, poor old souls."

Diana felt one of Amara's pets sliding over her left foot, and resisted the urge to pull back. "Amara, you know of the prophecies. Now we have a man here who seems to fit that narrative, and there are some on the island who would rather see him come to harm than allow the ancient predictions to unfold. I need your help; you must convince the snakes not to cooperate with whoever is trying to manipulate them. Mulder and his friend must be able to leave safely."

Amara picked up one of the errant creatures, stroking it gently on the head. "I have a great kinship with them, it's true - but I don't command them, least not the way some believe. I'll do my best to influence them, but, ultimately, they are not under my control."

Diana confided that many sea snakes had been spotted near the shores during the Poseidon ceremony, and mentioned that there was at least one Amazon who might want to keep Mulder's friend on the island long-term.

"Meiseda?"

Diana was surprised, but not shocked. "I did not give the name of the Amazon in question."

"No, but she did. She came to me, oh, a week or so ago, full of questions about spells. Egg spells, mostly."

Mulder was at a loss. 

"Spells? For what purpose?" Diana's voice betrayed her horror.

"For binding a lover to herself. I assumed she was trying to get a former flame to reunite with her."

Diana couldn't accept that possibility. "She knows plenty of spells already; why would she want to involve - ?"

Medusa. Medusa had been punished by Athena for involving herself with Poseidon, for giving up her virginity. 

"She's lost her mind; she's going to cause an all-out war on Themyscira, maybe even among the gods..."

The Queen was thinking aloud, and Fox was trying to fill in the gaps. 

"Majesty?," Amara asked, concerned.

"Meiseda. She wants Medusa and Athena to be at odds again, and I think she's trying to drag Poseidon into it. With all of that going on, all those conflicting energies and every woman distracted and taking sides.."

"The ritual won't work?," Fox guessed.

"Worse than that - she could challenge my leadership. If I can't keep the Amazons under control and united for a common cause, my position could be usurped."

Amara spoke, barely above a whisper. "My lady approaches."

Diana knew she should leave, for her own safety; Medusa could be very temperamental. She knew, yet she decided to stay.

"I need to speak with her. Please."

Amara shrugged, then, remembering that her guests could not see at the moment, she clarified out loud, "Suit yourselves."

"Mulder, you should wait outside."

He balked. "No way." Even as a snake became overly familiar with his leg, Mulder felt it was not wise to leave the Queen alone with such a powerful being.

"I really think the egg spells are the key," Amara stated, to herself if no one else.

The snakes began to congregate on the left side of the room, swaying to and fro in one writhing mass. Amara held her breath, hoping the newcomer would be in a fair temper.

"Mulder, you need to leave; it isn't - "

Amara opened the door, shepherding both of her guest out in one strong shove. Diana sighed, exasperated. "Don't remove your headgear until - "

"Until we reach your gate. I remember."

On the way down, Mulder constantly scanned the ground for snakes; the helmet only allowed him to see where he was about to step, and he wondered how long it had taken Diana to get used to walking this way. 

"I'm going to need to speak with Dana. I know it puts her in an impossible position, but I'm worried about Meiseda. I need to know what to expect, and since Meiseda herself was less than forthcoming.."

Fox stopped her. "I should talk to her. I've always been able to read her, and besides, I've hardly had any time with her these past few weeks. Please - asking questions and getting information is my specialty. I promise I'll report back to you; I can tell by how spooked you are that this is really important."

The Queen considered it. "If she won't confide in you, you'll have to let me talk to her."

"You have my word."

He was going to speak with Dana - alone - and it was enough to make him trip over his own foot. Well, that and the helmet. It was a huge relief to reach the boundary of Diana's home and finally be able to remove their visors. 

"First thing in the morning," Diana prompted Fox.

"Yes. I'll meet with her - alone. I'll try to find out what her lover is planning."

Diana admired his resolve to use the word 'lover' without showing any sadness or jealousy. 

One way or another, the truth needed to come out before it was too late and irreparable harm was done.


	16. Chapter 16

Meiseda was nothing if not imaginative.

Dana had discovered that she was capable of doing all sorts of risque things she'd never have considered with any other lover, including outdoor sex, sex in a hot tub (well, hot spring), sex-play involving food..

It was this last one which Meiseda had introduced to her most recently, and it was a most enjoyable experience.

While Themyscira did not have cocoa plants, the wild sarave beans made a decent substitute - especially when mixed with other ingredients and melted down into a syrupy, slightly stretchy liquid. It wasn't as exhilarating as hot candle wax, but it definitely warmed the skin, and it was oh so fun to use as bodypaint.

Dana reclined on the bed, trying her best to remain still as her lover applied the mixture with skillful care. She wanted to peek, to see what erotic words or patterns Meiseda was applying, but the blindfold prevented her from doing so.

"You will let me see when you're finished, won't you?," she finished, ending her sentence on a slight squeal as the soft head of a cosmetic brush made its way along her inner thigh.

"Mmm, perhaps. I may not be able to wait that long; it's possible that I'll have devoured my work before that blindfold comes off."

Dana was looking forward to either outcome with equal anticipation. 

Meiseda slid into silence for a time, the only sounds in the room her own steady, even breaths and the occasional gasp or stifled moan from her human canvas. She wanted this to be just right, and Dana Scully was a beautiful blank page upon which to express her love and desire in artistic form.

Dana felt weightless and breathless, suspended in a state of perpetual arousal, never sure where the next touch would land. Would it be the brush, or her lover's bare fingers? Would it be a tongue, or some other implement of torturous delight? For a moment, she truly felt as though she would levitate off the bed, imagining herself rising slowly towards the ceiling, her hair drifting downward in obedience to gravity, her - 

"Meiseda?"

Meiseda heard the uncertainty in her lover's voice. "Yes, my pet?"

"I feel.. strange."

Meiseda watched her lady love hovering a few inches above the surface of the bed. "All is well, my love. I'm almost done."

With a few finishing touches, it was so. Dana felt energy zinging through her body, and had the oddest sensation of her hair being ruffled. No; that wasn't quite right. It felt as if her hair were moving, a living, languid, undulating mass, tingling her scalp.

"There. Now for the best part: cleaning it up."

Dana smiled, despite the strangeness she felt. "Not going to let me see?"

Meiseda smiled, too, though hers was more feral. "Next time, dear."

With that, she held her lover down and slowly, carefully, reverently, tasted Dana Scully in all her sweetness.


	17. Chapter 17

Dana and Meiseda had finished their love-play (at least for a little while), and were on their way to the springs when Fox intercepted them on the path.

"Men are not allowed," Meiseda reminded him.

"Outsiders aren't allowed on the island, either, but here we are," he replied, splitting his look evenly between Meiseda and Scully. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my partner."

Meiseda gave a derisive snort. "Partner? Partner in what? You're not working right now."

His evident surprise added fuel to her fire. "That's right. I know quite a bit about you and what you do, Fox."

He noted Dana's reluctance to be dragged into the middle of this, her eyes studying the path beneath them, avoiding her lover and her partner's gaze.

"And yet I know so little about you - other than how you monopolize Scully's time, even among your sisters. Still - I'm not here to learn about your fascinating self; I'm here to speak with Dana."

Dana spoke up. "Mulder, this isn't a good time - "

"The ritual is in less than a week; Diana felt it was best that I speak to you about a few last-minute details in order to avoid any unpleasant surprises on the day."

At the mention of the ceremony, a flicker of light revived in Scully's eyes, but was soon dimmed once more. "The ritual... Yes. Very well."

Turning to Meiseda, looking rather sheepish, Dana began to formulate her excuses. Mulder took a step back, giving them their privacy; besides, he wasn't sure his stomach could handle overhearing lovey-dovey sweet nothings being exchanged between the pair of them - or, worse, Meiseda saying anything cruel to his friend. Once the conversation had concluded, Dana stepped from the path and made her way to a small grove of trees to speak with Fox.

"Diana has concerns about the safety and efficacy of the ritual. There are prophecies native to the Amazons, not widely known or studied now, but which seem to point to a cataclysmic event involving a man from far away - and snakes."

Dana wrinkled her nose in mild disgust. "Snakes?"

"Yeah, although you seem to be glossing over the 'man from far away' part, which may well refer to yours truly."

"I.. I heard that part, Mulder. I've been to every temple on the island; none of the paintings or sculptures reference snakes, which surprised me, given the wide-spread commonality of serpents in thousands of cultures around the world and throughout human history."

For a brief moment, Fox was relieved to hear his partner sounding like her old self. That moment soon passed, like a drowning victim slipping silently beneath the surface after a brief reappearance. 

"Have you considered that we may not be in human territory here, Scully? Have you realized the possibility that Themyscira has broken with, or at the very least bent, the normal laws of space and time?"

She looked at him, trying to comprehend. "Are you suggesting that this island and its inhabitants are in another dimension? That you and I are, right now, outside of our physical reality?"

"Not just outside of the physical plane, but outside of time itself. How long do you think we've been here?"

It was only a few weeks - wasn't it? She'd only had one monthly cycle; surely that meant that - 

On the other hand, so much had happened - so many days (and nights) of memories and adventures. Time seemed to go too quickly, and then, at other times, too slowly.

Dana needed to sit down, her head spinning. 

"What if nothing they've told us is true, Fox? What if there is no 'next week,' and the ritual is always at some point in an unattainable future?"

He rested his hands on her wrists, seeking out the pressure points, applying gentle pressure. His thumbs brushed against the skin on the inside of her forearms, and it was a soothing touch, devoid of any sexual tension or meaning - at least from her perspective. "Don't freak out on me, Scully. I don't think it's as bleak as all that, but I do think we both need to be more careful about the company we keep, and to investigate their motives."

"You.. You're accusing her of something. What, exactly?"

His brow furrowed. "I think she wants to keep you here, or maybe try to go with you in my place. She certainly doesn't care about *my* well-being. Are you sure she really cares for your best interests, I mean really and truly? Has she ever said or done anything.. anything which made you feel you weren't in control, or anything to make you question your sense of reality or what you want?"

Meiseda was intense, passionate, demonstrative, slightly bossy - but controlling? "Everything I've done, I've done sober and of my own free will." Even as she gave her answer, Scully felt a curious heat stealing through her being, almost like a warning. The feeling was like a mild sun poisoning, along with something crawling beneath her skin. Mulder seemed to sense it, too, withdrawing his hands.

"What do the prophecies say, exactly? What should I be looking out for?"

He told her all that Diana had imparted, about eggs, and snakes, and bickering deities, as well as a possible challenge to Diana's leadership. They went through various 'what if' scenarios, trying to puzzle out how someone from the island could potentially try to sabotage the ritual. Dana's mind kept going back to, 'Meiseda wouldn't lie to me,' and a small voice kept whispering, 'How are you so sure?'.

"I'm just saying, I don't fully trust her. Of all the women here, she has the most motive to interfere, and besides, she and Diana aren't exactly on the best terms at the moment. Apparently Meiseda brought up their shared past, and it didn't go well."

Dana tilted her head. "Shared past?"

Mulder felt suddenly sick. She didn't know; Meiseda hadn't told her. Was it a secret on the island, or an unspoken but well-known fact?

"They were.. involved, once upon a time."

Dana couldn't see any good reason to be upset over something Meiseda had done long ago, before they'd even met. Retroactive jealousy was ridiculous, and besides, she was leaving soon; she had no claims on the woman. 

"Forget I said that part," Mulder offered, seeing his friend in distress.

"Of course. It's forgotten."

Had Diana confided in him in the hopes that he'd let it slip to Dana? For what purpose?

"If she starts using parsel-tongue, Scully, or if you feel a forked tongue anywhere..."

She almost laughed. Almost. "I don't believe parsel-tongue is a real thing; you know that. That ONE case of giant snakes, and that crazy trio of people who thought they were communing with them, and you still haven't stopped talking about it."

Mulder smiled, wishing she would mirror that gesture. "I've met a snake-whisperer on the island; it's real enough."

Dana didn't have a quippy reply for that.

"Be careful. And remember: We're going home soon."

"I'm always careful."

Mulder took in the sight of her, hair half-undone, skin flushed, body softened by love and strengthened by physical activity and a healthier diet. She was beautiful, and she was dear to him, but was she careful? And was she still Dana Scully?

Fox left it at that, knowing Diana was going to follow up. He hadn't gotten anything damning from Dana, but he sensed that she was too blinded by love (or something like it) to see clearly. Something else was bothering him, something being 'off', but he couldn't pinpoint it.

In the growing shadows, Meiseda was waiting, her body stock-still, legs akimbo, arms crossed in impatience. Scully trudged up the path toward her, and Meiseda's body language became welcoming, if not relaxed.

Meiseda was not the type to ever fully let down her guard, and neither, thought Mulder, am I.


	18. Chapter 18

Diana's home was luxurious in comparison to the other island domiciles Dana had visited, but it wasn't ostentatious.

Seated opposite the Amazon Queen in an impressive state room, Dana fidgeted with the hem of her garment.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Diana said, seeming genuine.

"Of course."

Diana cleared her throat, feeling suddenly parched, but wine was likely to send things in the wrong direction. Why had she had wine with her meeting with Meiseda? Rookie mistake.

"Preparations are almost complete. It would help, however, to have something from each of you."

Dana was perplexed for a brief moment. "Oh - Mulder and myself."

Diana nodded, looking perplexed herself. "Naturally."

"I see. What, uh, what can I bring you? Anything to help."

"A lock of hair, or something you were wearing when you first arrived. The best of all would be some of your moon-blood."

Scully swallowed. "Blood? The ritual.. requires it?"

Diana shook her head. "Not requires. It's a powerful conduit of the feminine divine; surely people where you're from are aware of the uses of the blood?"

It was Dana's turn to shake her head. "Not.. civilized people, no. I suppose you mean the benefits for household plants and the like?"

Diana could sense this was a dead end, a cultural gap too deep and wide to bridge.

"As for Mulder's contribution, I'll see to that later."

For a brief moment, Dana imagined the Queen, astride a naked Mulder, ascertaining a contribution for the ritual, and it gave her pause. Did she feel repulsed, aroused, or jealous? 

Yes. 

"I want you to know that I am doing everything in my power to ensure you safe passage home. It will be an adjustment with you gone, but no doubt you'll both be relieved to resume your interrupted lives."

Was she going to miss Mulder? She couldn't mean she'd miss me, Dana thought.

"I've been making intercession to the deities I believe will be the most helpful. Do you have an intuition or a hunch for who to invoke?"

Dana was at a loss. "I... I'm agnostic, at best. I'm not versed in the ancient ways, and in my own world, I don't worship any deity in particular."

Diana considered this. "Among my people, we have a saying: 'Pistevo.' It means, 'I believe.' It's instinctive, reflexive, part of daily life; it's so simple, it only requires one word to describe it. We don't over-analyze it, we just.."

"You just do it," Dana finished, smiling. Diana was an enigma, a young girl, yet ancient and timeless; secure in her faith, yet open and flexible to adapting when so required.

"Yes. It is as natural as.. well, as our love for one another. Most Amazons love women, not only out of necessity, but as a joyous, life-affirming choice. It is seen as a blessing when any two of our kind fall in love."

Dana suddenly wished for wine; didn't every occasion on the island demand it? Of all the times not to have a drink in hand to occupy her mouth and focus..

"You and Meiseda have been very happy."

It was not a question, and merited only a slight nod of agreement.

"She wants you to stay, or, failing that, she wants to go with you."

Scully stared, rapt.

"I don't want her at the ritual; it's too risky. I believe she will try to stop it, or redirect the power.."

"You believe she's powerful enough to do this?" Dana was struggling to believe it. Sure, her lover had magic hands (and other parts), but, *magic* magic? Magic with a k?

"Dana, you and Fox have to leave. I'm not sure if it's the upcoming ceremony, or something else, but, the signs point to some very dark days. Violence. Possible death. Themyscira will be much changed."

The words had a chilling effect on their listener. "What did Meiseda do to y - uh, do - to make you so suspicious of her?"

Diana noticed the slip, but let it go unremarked upon. "She is given to fits of passion; once she sets her mind on some idea or course of action, it is nearly impossible to dissuade her." Realizing how that might be taken, the Queen blushed.

"I see. So do you believe she means me harm? What about Fox; is she a danger to him? I hear she may have challenged you for the crown."

Dana could see Meiseda on the throne: hosting raucous events, leading the Amazons in worship, training them for battle.. It played out as too solid and real, startling her. How had that happened?

"I believe people do strange things when hearts are involved. I'm satisfied she hasn't confided in you about any plans, and at this point, I will simply have to do my best to anticipate the future and plan accordingly."

Scully wanted to argue, or at least run from the room, but could do neither. She was rooted to the spot.

"Why confide in me about your concerns? What makes you so sure I won't betray your confidence?"

Diana rose, and Dana followed. The Queen drew close, very close, and fairly whispered,

"You are a good woman, Dana - a woman of learning, of facts and proofs. You are not easily fooled. You also have an innate sense of what is right, and you strive to follow that path, even at great cost to you."

Dana felt weak, wavering, wondering if the almost-kiss was a figment of her mind. The only other woman to ever be this close to her lips was her lover - her lover, who had dared to love the future Queen. Jealousy surged - 

"Even when it goes against everything that you feel," Diana added, and the spell was broken, the moment passed. Diana, too, seemed slightly shaken, drawing back, pursing her lips self-consciously.

"Yes. I .. appreciate your confidence in me, Majesty."

Diana led her guest to the door, opening it to find the guards, ever-ready, almost always silent, ready to escort Dana 'home'. "Thank you, Dana. You've been a great help to me."

Had she? Had she somehow betrayed Meiseda, or revealed information of which she wasn't even consciously aware? 

Her lover was intense, but she wasn't crazed. She would be upset, but she would allow Dana to leave, with Mulder, safely, and on time. Wouldn't she?

How would anyone, even a Queen, keep Meiseda away from the ritual? 

Dana had the feeling it would take divine intervention to accomplish, and hoped Diana's friends were up to the task.


	19. Chapter 19

Meiseda had taken the news of her dis-invitation with a mixture of self-deprecating humor and mild disappointment. Scully had been relieved; so much for prophecies of doom and gloom, and nary a snake in sight.

The next few nights had passed in lovemaking, more vigorous than usual, but the days were dwindling, and Dana never had any complaints. She wondered, idly, how it had been between her lover and the ex, and if images of their coupling had charged her amorous appetites, well, who could blame her? 

"Where will you be when I leave?" Dana didn't want to broach painful subjects, but denial wouldn't do anyone any favors.

"Oh, I think I'll go see an old friend. She always cheers me up." Upon seeing Dana's face fall, Meiseda remedied the wound with a kiss. "A FRIEND, Dana. Nothing more."

"I shouldn't be.. It won't matter, once I'm gone. I shouldn't feel jealous over you. I want you to be happy."

Meiseda ran a languid hand over the hills and valleys of Dana's body. "I don't mind you being jealous over me. In fact, I'd be insulted if you weren't."

Scully smiled. "Jealousy is illogical - just like hatred, or insecurity, or any of the other silly feelings we torture ourselves with."

Meiseda was intrigued. "Hatred? You?"

Dana ducked her head, hiding behind a curtain of glorious hair. "I felt a flash or two when I was with the Queen. The thought of the two of you.. I don't know."

Meiseda nodded. "Ah. The open secret. Yes. What can I say? I haven't always had good taste in women."

"Diana is very beautiful; I could see how she'd appeal."

The woman's grin soured slightly. "Beauty isn't enough. She has no courage, no ambition, no idea of how things truly work. Leaving the island filled her with a lot of impractical notions, worse than before."

Scully had never heard Meiseda speak so critically of her Queen, and it unsettled her.

"Enough talk of her. What do you say we head to the kitchen to satisfy our other carnal appetites?"

On cue, Dana's stomach growled. "Mm. I'd say we've burned a few calories."

Meiseda prepared a snack for them to share. Dana regretted eating so late, as she soon slid into strange dreams...


	20. Chapter 20

Fire burned, turning the sand to glass. The waves roared, threatening to slam the coasts of the island, rising higher until they seemed to merge with the dark sky.

There were snakes, yes, as well as all manner of creatures Dana did not have words to describe. They felt like embodiments of evil, and she was terrified.

The creatures all merged into one black, writhing mass. It seemed to cover large swaths of the island, smothering all in its path.

Flashes of blinding light crackled through the air, further reducing visibility. The screams of battle, the cries of the wounded, and the scent of blood were everywhere. She felt it slick between her fingers, drying to a sticky mess - 

Meiseda roused her. "Dana. Wake up, my love."

Scully opened her eyes, focusing on the kind face above her. "I.. Hi."

Meiseda lifted Dana's own hand to her face. "You're bleeding again."

Twice in one month? While not impossible, it was certainly atypical for her. Dana was concerned.

"Meiseda - how long have I been here? How long is the moon cycle on Themyscira?"

Her lover looked taken aback. "About thirty days for the cycle. You've been here nearly a month."

Dana needed water; she could still smell the blood, almost taste its coppery bouquet - 

\- on top of which, it felt as if her insides were .. slithering.

She turned to Meiseda, questions in her eyes, accusations on her lips. "What have you done?"

Her lover tried to compose an innocent face, then gave up. "I.. You've been asleep for more than a day. I gave you something, meant as a good-dream potion, but it must've reacted differently and kept you dreaming, causing you to have false visions - "

Dana made her way towards the waste chamber, retching. "I feel like I've got.. snakes inside of me. What have you done?"

She vomited, watching a black mass wriggle out of her mouth, hit the floor, then head to the door.

"What have you done?! What have you done?"

When Scully awoke from the dream-within-a-dream, none of it was true - except for the blood.

Meiseda, half-awake, fetched her a menstrual cup, and Dana paused, watching her lover settle back into sleep.

It hit her then: She had never seen or heard any sign of a chicken on this island - nor a turkey, duck, or other domesticated bird.

Dana peeled back the downy leaves, revealing a bright red shell which was pocked like the surface of Mars. As she touched the naked shell, it seemed almost to burn. 

Of course. Egg spells, yes - 

\- using the eggs of snakes.

Hadn't this affair begun after inserting the first eggshell? Was she under some sort of dark magic? How much of her recent behavior was truly of her own choosing, her own free will?

She needed to get to Mulder, to Diana, and to safety.

As for Meiseda - she could go to Hades.


	21. Chapter 21

By the time Meiseda awoke, Dana was gone. She had waited until the Amazon had drifted back into deep sleep, then fled on foot, taking nothing with her. If the royal guards had been surprised at her unannounced arrival or her mode of dress, they didn't say or do anything to reveal it. Diana, upon being briefed on Dana's sudden appearance, decided to wake Mulder; she herself had already been up since a few hours before dawn, doing further study into the lore.

Scully's bravado was conspicuous by its absence. Where was the woman who had sparred with the best of her people, ridden the sacred temple path with the wind whipping through her hair, and danced in the moonlight alongside the invisible spirits of the ancients? 

"You are safe here," Diana tried to reassure her guest, although the words felt hollow. Meiseda was not going to be pleased, and that was the best-case scenario. The Queen knew only too well how persuasive Meiseda could be, and the questions Scully now faced about her decisions regarding her affair had crossed Diana's own mind more than once over the years. 

Diana felt fairly certain that the spurned Amazon was not, herself, a great threat - but her powerful friends might be.

After seeing to it that proper accommodations had been made for the newcomer, Diana excused herself to resume her research. This left Dana and Fox alone, truly alone, for the first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," he began, and she snorted derisively at this.

"Okay. I don't need pity; I'm a big girl."

"It's not about pity. We all knew it had to end sometime, I just - I wish it had been on better terms."

She bit back tears. "I'm sorry for snapping; I'm just - feeling a lot of different emotions right now, and it doesn't help that it's my time of - "

Fox tried to keep his face neutral. He wasn't disturbed by any normal bodily function; he simply wasn't used to women openly discussing them with him, Scully in particular.

Dana pushed her hair back behind her ears, realizing it must still be mussed from bed-play, as she hadn't stopped to brush it or tie it back before making her escape.

"Scully, I really am sorry things ended badly. I hadn't seen you that happy in - well, ever, if I'm honest."

Hearing those words, from him in particular, made something inside of her twist and drop. "How much of it was real? I mean, what if she drugged me, or bewitched me, or - ? What if none of it was really my choice?"

He considered the possibilities. "Falling in love is essentially a form of temporary insanity. Infatuation is, too. There's probably a fine line between flirting and manipulating, or seducing and bewitching. If it was me," he said, pausing as his mind wandered to the Queen for a moment, "I'd try to take whatever positive experiences or information I could get from the whole situation, and let go of the rest."

Dana thought back to her previous meeting with the Queen, how they had seemed almost magnetically drawn to one another for a brief moment. Was that magic? Was it a sign she had chosen the wrong Amazon?

"What about you, Fox? You seem.. Well, not happy, per se, but.. content? Comfortable? Is it the surroundings, or your hostess?"

He had the good grace to blush. "She's very attractive, Scully, but we're just friends. I don't know what the fallout would be if I made a move, and I don't intend to find out."

Dana smiled slightly. "All those hours together, nights spent under the same roof, going on horseback rides... And nothing? No spark?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure what she thinks or feels, and it doesn't matter now. I'm only worried about one woman today, and that's my friend Dana. The Queen has important matters to handle, and so do I."

Mulder placed a hand on Dana's back, rubbing it soothingly. She winced, and his face shifted to one of concern.

"Dana, did she put hands on you?"

Scully shook her head no. "Never. She never touched me in anger."

Fox moved to stand behind his friend, tugging gently at her robe until he'd pulled it down to just below her shoulder. "Dana, you're hurt." His fingers hovered over a strange mark, looking like a series of punctures used to form a crude outline. It was discolored, and appeared to have been there for over a day, if not longer. Mulder dared not touch it; he didn't want to make things worse.

Going to the door, he spoke through the wood, urging the guards to summon a healer.

Dana had begun to feel woozy, then nauseous. Her shoulder started to tingle and burn, but she couldn't see the marks, and she fought the urge to touch them. 

Meanwhile, Diana was informed of the new development, hurrying back from the library to see to Dana herself.

"Show me the mark," she instructed Mulder, who turned Scully's back to the Queen.

"It's the mark of Medusa," she said, her voice strained. 

"As in, Medusa of the myths? Amara's friend?"

Diana nodded. "It's usually done with the bearer's knowledge and consent, a sort of tribute or pledge to Medusa. In Dana's case, I fear it wasn't voluntary."

Fox waited, but Diana was preoccupied, not offering any more information as she inspected the wound. 

"What else could it mean, Diana?"

Snapping her focus back to her guest, she responded, "A living sacrifice."


	22. Chapter 22

The healers were stumped.

Various poultices had done little more than blanch the skin around the marks, which Diana had explained was in the shape of an ancient pictogram for 'slave', overlaid onto an infinity symbol comprised of two snakes eating one another's tails.

Diana had settled upon a potion to help Dana sleep, a soothing draught which would allow her to rest and begin to heal. Once Scully was safely in bed, Diana pulled Mulder aside for a talk.

"I need to know everything you discussed this morning. She may have given you something useful without even realizing it."

Mulder went over everything he could remember, and when he mentioned that Dana was bleeding, she had seized upon it.

"She told me at our last meeting that she wasn't. The fact that it's happening twice in a month is a concern, but it also means I may be able to use it to help protect her."

Fox buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Please tell me we don't have to go see Amara again," he said through his fingers.

"No, 'we' don't. I will go. She must be at the ritual; she's the only one who has a chance of controlling the snakes. I believe Meiseda is counting on them as a diversion, if not as weapons. I will compel Amara if I must."

"Sooo, you need some of Dana's blood? How do you plan to obtain that?"

Diana thought of her sleeping charge, hoping she was having pleasant dreams. "When she wakes, which should be in the next few hours, I'll ask her for some."

Another thought occurred to her then. "Did Dana have any supplies for her menses when you were stranded here?"

Fox didn't believe so; the trip was only supposed to last a week. 

"I'm going to have to wake her now. Meiseda may have given her something.. internal in order to help exert control over her."

Mulder shuddered. That was too sick to contemplate.

"I'll check in with you this evening."

So much to do, and so little time; at least now, she might have a way to be of some immediate help to Scully.

\-------------------

Dana had been difficult to rouse, but, once she understood what Diana needed from her, she came to long enough to cooperate.

Diana stared at the eggshell in her gloved hand. It was unlike any the Queen had ever seen on the island, which worried her; where else could it have come from?

After reassuring Dana and easing her back into sleep, Diana returned to her studies. The eggshell sat on a pure linen cloth to one side of her desk, surrounded by a circle of salt, always in her peripheral vision, a constant reminder of the unidentified forces at play. 

Dana's blood had been carefully placed into a brand new glass vial, then locked in the Queen's vault. That was one factor now taken care of.

It was just after sunset, when Ataxia had come to check up on her before the shift change, that everything came into sharper focus.

Diana was nearly asleep, head propped up in one hand as she struggled to focus on the documents in front of her, when Ataxia had snuck a peek. 

Glancing from the parchments to Diana's notes, then back again, Ataxia frowned.

"What is it?," Diana asked, fighting back a sense of alarm.

"This rune," Ataxia said, pointing at the notes without touching them; "Why did you translate it as 'man'?"

Diana's head began to spin, her throat suddenly dry. "Isn't that what it means? What else could it mean?"

Ataxia drew a rune next to the one on the Queen's page, altering it slightly. "When the rune has a thinner line on the first stroke, ending like this, it means 'woman.' This," she went on, drawing two similar runes, "means 'man;' and this one means 'person.' This sort of confusion is probably one more reason the old runic alphabet fell out of favor."

A strange *woman* from a far-away land? The prophecies were about a woman, and the entire time, she'd been - 

"Ataxia, gather your most trusted sisters to find Meiseda. She must be kept under guard until our guests have left Themyscira."

Ataxia was ready to comply, but - "Wouldn't it be easier to find her if everyone was looking for her?"

"No; we don't know how many may have allied themselves with her. This must be a discreet operation. Do you understand?"

"And if she won't go willingly?"

Diana felt her blood run cold. "Use force." She glanced at Ataxia's spear, its head as yet un-christened by blood. "You know where to place her?"

Ataxia nodded, feeling the same chill. "Yes, Majesty."

Diana needed a nap - or several. However, a new day would soon be upon them, and she had to speak with Mulder about this troubling development.


	23. Chapter 23

"Still no sign of her, Majesty," came the report. 

Themyscira was not a large island, but there were plenty of places for someone to disappear, at least temporarily. Add to that the fact that Meiseda could well be getting help from deities, and the possibilities were endless. Even so, if anyone could find a missing Amazon, Diana felt sure that her small band of loyal women could do it.

The ritual was on the horizon. Two more sleeps, and Dana Scully and Fox Mulder would be traversing the barrier to return to their true place and time. 

Dana was still somewhat out of it, although her condition had improved. The mark had healed as far as being free of infection, but the outline was threatening to turn into an unsightly scar. Diana hoped that the magic would erase its damage, but there was no way to be certain as of yet.

Fox, to his credit, had been a good friend to Dana, never saying or doing anything to lord it over her that her love affair had been a mistake from beginning to end. Dana was still hurting from the split, and Mulder had done his best to keep her spirits up, reminding her of the life she had waiting for her back home. Diana wondered how Fox would figure into that future, part of her hoping the two of them would end up together. 

Another part of her, though, hoped Dana would be open to .. other options. The Queen felt she was an odd Amazon, being drawn to women, but also to men. Perhaps Dana was a kindred spirit? 

Diana had little time to contemplate the possibilities. She needed to make sure that the key women of the ceremony were ready, focused, and dedicated to the task.

Very few Amazons had ever set foot in the private temple constructed for Themysciran royalty. The Queen was fairly certain which four Amazons would be comprising her inner circle, but a simpler energy-raising ritual as a practice run would help solidify her choices.

The eight final candidates arrived at the appointed time, and Diana met them at the entrance, dressed in her priestess robe. It was a deep blue, almost appearing black until it hit the light, while the lining was such a bright silver that it bordered on white. The hood settled around her face, obscuring her features and concealing the silver diadem resting atop her head.

Each Amazon was dressed in either all white or all black - four of them representing the moon in its fullness, and four of them representing the moon during eclipse. They also represented the present location (white) and far away (black). Adjusting the usual four points to accommodate eight participants (not counting herself), the Queen had the group begin with a simple chant to Diana.

All was going well, the energy in the room a warm, comforting pulse, a living thing, until a commotion arose outside of the royal house.

"Focus," Diana prompted the crew, figuring her guards would deal with any disturbance. 

Already, she could sense the power in two of the white-robes and three of the black-robes; it was difficult to choose between Alana and Cetapha. As Diana walked the inner space of the circle, she could feel the dedication of both of the women, and she wished she hadn't placed them so close together; it was confusing her senses.

A strange rattling sound seemed to be circling the group, although no one present could see its source. This was followed by a hissing noise, which seemed to strike at several of the women, who began to trip over their incantations. When the candle-flames began to stretch and sputter in a strange and disturbing manner, and several of the Amazons started to feel something slithering against their skin, Diana raised her arms to signal that all magic should cease. 

After opening the circle and cleansing the space, the Queen made her way to the front of the house - or as near to it as she could get.

"What's happened? I couldn't break the circle sooner; what did I miss?"

Ataxia reported that Meiseda had been captured, and Diana felt herself relax a fraction. 

"And? There's something you're not telling me," she probed.

Ataxia nodded. "She's.. not well. She seems very unbalanced now; her words weren't making any sense."

Ataxia's companion, Delia, opined that Meiseda had probably been fasting (or eating wild berries), which would account for her odd behavior.

"We can't risk sending her to see the healers; she'll have to be restrained, as agreed. As soon as Dana and Fox are safely transported out of here.."

The guards conceded, understanding the Queen's abundance of caution. 

There was too much at stake, and with the .. interference into the practice ritual, it was imperative that as many variables as possible be reined in.

Still, something was bothering Diana. If a deity had infiltrated the energy-raising rite, they hadn't done much beyond scaring the participants. That made her suspect that it was an Amazon's doing - but who, and why?

Someone under her own roof seemed the obvious answer. How else would the timing have been so perfect?

One of her own was a traitor, and Diana needed to find out who. She also had to decide between Alana and Cetapha for the role of final black-robe.

She hoped that wisdom would come to her as she slept, and it was high time for her to ask her main goddess for personal guidance.


	24. Chapter 24

*prior to her capture*

Meiseda was still MIA, despite individual and collective efforts to find her by both mortal and magical means. Nevertheless, time waits for no Amazon; the ceremony must proceed as planned. 

Meiseda had been incensed at Dana's abrupt exit, but not altogether surprised. The fact that her wayward lover had made a beeline for her own ex was hardly surprising, either; who else but the Queen could offer any hope of protection from the dark powers afoot? 

Who else, indeed?

Meiseda had done some research of her own, as well as consulting with powers of a higher authority than dear Diana. Interdimensional travel held a certain appeal; the notion of leaving Themyscira behind, starting a new life full of novel adventures in a faraway land (and putting distance between herself and her unattainable ex-lover) had once seemed so far out of reach, but now, was tantalizingly within her grasp.

Medusa was eager to influence the realm of mortals once more, and with Meiseda as a proselytizer, the goddess was hopeful that she would gain a foothold. There were risks, of course, including the rather substantial risk that once the veil was torn, other deities and demi-deities would force their way through and run amok (as if humanity hadn't already endured enough of that in the past), but Meiseda felt that the benefits outweighed the potential drawbacks. Medusa agreed.

Was it about love? Lust? Revenge? What motivated the Amazon and her semi-immortal benefactress?

Meiseda pondered it often, but always concluded her contemplations with a shrug. Adopting a word from Dana's lexicon, Meiseda's ethical questions and self-analyses ended in, "Whatever."

The ceremony would be guarded, of course, with most of the Amazons playing indirect roles outside of the circle of power. Luckily for Meiseda, a few among them had pledged themselves to the snake-haired one, including one lucky member of the magic circle. It had been a close call, making sure the right woman was selected, but the serpentine diversions during the energy-raising ritual had helped muddy the waters and lend the guilty party an air of innocence. After all, why would dark forces attack one of their own?

Meiseda had been preparing, too, in her own way, strengthening her resolve, fortifying her courage, solidifying her plans. There was excitement, tinged with anger at being abandoned and betrayed, but a little bit of sadness and fear, too - for, should she fail in her attempt, the cost would be great. Her freedom, perhaps, or her life, were at stake here. She also had to decide whether, if doomed to die, she was willing to take anyone down with her. The taking of another life was a threshold not yet crossed, and the idea held her in equal parts revulsion and thrall.

Crouching in the woods, obscured by mud and leaves as well as by magic, she waited, knowing night would come, and, with it, the moon's feminine power in all its fullness.

"May the better woman win," she thought to herself, ignoring the pang of longing for what she could now never reclaim.

\-----------------

The fire had to be fed continuously by Amazon virgins (which might sound like an oxymoron, but Amazons had their own terms for what constituted 'virgin' status. Suffice it to say, there were some available for the task). Special herbs and compounds were added to the wood, causing it to burn almost white. Dana found the sight eerie, but also strangely beautiful. 

She was kept separate from Mulder in a specially-constructed hut, where she was pampered by kind attendants. There was a ritual bath, after which her skin was rubbed with scented oils and balms. She was given virgin linens to wear, and the only ornamentation permitted was a moonstone previously charged in full moon's light for magical use. Once she reached her destination (Scully couldn't contemplate an alternative), she must shatter the stone and cast the remains into a body of moving water, preferably a river which ran to the east, although an ocean would suffice. Mulder, too, was kept in a hut, although Dana had no further knowledge as to what his preparations entailed, although she suspected he'd have to see to his own ablutions. 

They would meet just prior to the ritual's start, but must not speak to one another until it was completed. Dana was still in a limbo of half-believing that their entire stay on the island was some fever-dream, and half-believing that it was all wonderfully and terribly real. Either possibility held its own set of problems, and either one would require a lot of self-reflection, probably therapy, and definitely some alcohol.

Dana had been denied any of the latter, although after what she'd been through with whatever mind-altering substances Meiseda had.. gotten into her system, that was probably for the best. She was quite sure she'd never look at any egg - ANY egg - the same way again.

Scully continued to focus on the view out of the hut's only window. The hut's construction had been completed after she'd taken up residence, sealing her inside, and in a few hours, when the moon was rising, specially-appointed warrior women would cut a brand-new opening to allow her to exit. It would be a one-way trip; after her departure, the hut would be set ablaze, signifying the permanency of her decision. 

What did that mean for her if the ritual failed? Where would she go? What about Mulder? So many variables, and still a few hours to go to contemplate them.

\-------------------------

Fox Mulder had never been more terrified in all his born days.

Not since his sister's abduction had his body been this tense, his mind this anguished. Diana had done her best to reassure him, but theory was a world away from practice, and the last mortal to leave Themyscira had been accompanied by its Queen. Mulder didn't have that advantage. Diana had made her choice, at least for now, and the mortal world did not call to her as it did to him.

He worried more for Dana. After all she'd been through, she needed home and routine to set her aright. Demons, vampires, were-beasts, stigmata - all the old, familiar, bread-and-butter X Files fodder, would seem like a cake-walk after their adventure here. They would also, overall, be less personal. Dana had had to venture into unfamiliar territory - experiencing intense love, dizzying passion, and crushing betrayal - and there was little he could say or do to lessen the impact. Perhaps at home, with time, she'd find someone else, someone stable, like-minded, and safe. This ritual *had* to work; Dana's mental health demanded it. Fox was determined to follow the steps to the letter, to give her the best chance of getting off this island.

It struck him then, how deeply he cared for her. If it came down to it, he knew he would sacrifice his own escape to ensure hers. Amara would probably teach him hermit ways, and he'd -

No. There was no room for such thoughts. They had to get out - both of them. They were a team. She needed him, just as he needed her, even if that fact had been obscured by a third party. They could be a force of so much good, once they were in a realm of human power, reason, science, laws..

A small part of him wondered how Diana would fare. She certainly didn't need a man, but she seemed lonely, slightly ill at ease in a kingdom of women. Mulder sensed that she would try to venture forth again in the future, and a smaller part of him hoped she'd think enough of him to stop by and say hello. 

It was going to take time and a lot of effort to forget someone as dynamic as Diana. From what he knew of her divine counterpart, it was for the best that he kept any amorous curiosity to himself, lest he risk bringing down the wrath of the goddess upon them. It hadn't been easy at times; after all, he was only human, and a man, at that.

Dana, too, had been a temptation, and Fox considered how things might have played out if they'd landed on an island of men, Dana requiring his protection. The two of them would've had to shelter together, for safety; would they have - ?

"The sooner we get home, the better," he muttered to himself, pacing the hut, waiting for the moon to take center stage and start the show.

\----------

Diana had had a tough day and night (perhaps longer; who could tell when they were cloistered away in study and meditation?). Other than eating, drinking, and sleeping, the Queen had devoted herself entirely to purification for the ceremony. She must be the priestess, the representative of the moon-goddess on earth, granting her guests safe passage back to their world. For this, her motives must be wholly selfless, fearless, and without malice. That meant forgiving all who had wronged her - including Meiseda. Okay - especially Meiseda. It also meant pushing aside any reservations about never seeing Fox or Dana ever again. She had to be happy for them to leave, happy for them to return to a world she'd only briefly known, happy for them to possibly end up together...

"Who are you more jealous of - him, or her?"

It was a question she asked herself now, in the quiet of her own mind. While the goddess Diana was the mistress of ceremonies, the Queen's favored deity was Athena, and it was to Athena that she made supplication in the final hours.

"Great goddess of wisdom, guide me in my magic. You have shown acknowledgement of Dana by sending your symbol, the owl, to rest upon her; protect her now, and for all time. Grant her safe passage back to her world, and grant safe passage to her companion, Fox. He has been a good man, respectful, courteous, inquisitive; he is a man of knowledge and truth, and worthy of your blessing. Together, please let the two of them go back to their realm and continue their important work.."

She continued to pour out her heart, her hopes for them, assurances of her devotion, stopping herself several times from making hasty promises in exchange for having her petitions granted. She spoke until she felt that all had been said, until the words stopped flowing, and there was a deep stillness, cold and impassive as the moon.

This made her a perfect channel for the divine. In losing herself, she gained all.

She would not speak again until the ceremony began, afraid to break this peace which hung over her like a gossamer web. 

There had not been any audible response or visible sign that the goddess had listened or would give her what she asked, but there had also not been any sign to the contrary.

The moon, like Diana's hopes, arose.


	25. Chapter 25

Scully felt like Wendy in the house the Lost Boys had built for her, only these sword-wielding (uh, athame-wielding?) women were definitely not boys, nor were they lost.

They cut a precise doorway for her with quick flashes of their blades, and Dana stepped out into the night, breathing in deeply of the fresh island air for what she hoped would be the last time.

Mulder, too, was let out of his confinement, and she noticed his identical white robe, wondering if he had followed all of the necessary steps. Of course he had; he knew how crucial this was, and, somehow, he had more faith in the process than she did.

The circle had been cast, and its occupants were awaiting the pair's arrival before sealing it. Diana moved with a quiet grace which Dana could only hope to emulate, the folds of her blue-black cloak barely rippling in the breeze. She seemed to float to her place in the center of the circle, and with the silver-white pyre now behind her, she cut an intimidating yet beautiful figure.

The guests walked, separately but in sync, to their respective positions in front of the pyre, and Dana thought, not for the first time, how the wooden platform reminded her of gallows from the Old West. There were no ropes visible, but Scully couldn't shake the feeling that someone, somewhere, was trying to form a noose using dark forces.

Diana seemed to sense it, too, judging by how her posture suddenly stiffened, a chill making its way along her body. Dana touched the moonstone where it nestled just above her cleavage, feeling it warm to her touch. She wished for a cloak, feeling exposed to stares and to the coolness of the night, but she knew it was not possible.

Mulder wanted to hold Scully's hand, but it was not to be done until Diana gave the signal.

"Friends," Diana began in a clear, strong voice of authority. "We have gathered to ensure safe passage for our guests, to send them home. We acknowledge that their arrival was involuntary, and we acknowledge that their departure is voluntary. The Amazons of Themyscira agree that it is best for all concerned for Dana Scully and Fox Mulder to go return to their time and place. We release them in a spirit of love and goodwill. We call upon the great goddess Diana, mistress of the moon, to release her power upon us, and to carry these two mortals to safety in their world."

The circle had been sealed, and the four women were chanting in unison. Fox felt fuzzy-headed; Dana stared blankly ahead, almost as if unaware.

This went on for an indeterminate amount of time. The breeze was now definitely more than a whisper, turning into a whine, and then, a howl. Clouds threatened to obscure the moon, and Fox kicked himself for not asking earlier whether that would make a difference. Then again, what could be done about it?

The crash of the waves seemed louder, almost drowning out the chants. Diana struggled to maintain her composure. Oh, Athena; where are you? We need your guidance..

Diana turned her back to most of the assembled, looking at the pyre. An acrid stench had caught her attention, and she was scanning for the source. The supplicants turned to look, too, following her lead.

The flames rose into the sky, reminding Dana of chemistry experiments gone awry. Something in the flames was... moving. It undulated, and her mark began to burn. Diana looked over her shoulder, giving a nod, and Fox took Dana's hand, feeling it damp and limp within his grip.

A shriek went up, but not of pain or terror - a shrill expression of triumph. Cetapha was laughing, almost cackling, the very caricature of an evil witch. As she did so, the fire seemed to respond, rearing back as if laughing along with her. Cetapha lurched forward, first towards Diana, then towards the boundary of the circle.

"Stop her!," came the Queen's rallying cry, but among the crowd, several other Amazons were cackling, too, tears running down their faces as they convulsed with glee. On some unseen signal, the dissenters began to move forward, intent on mounting the platform. Diana realized they must all be expecting someone, someone who was going to arrive very near to where she now stood.

The guards seemed dazed, unsure of what to do or who to restrain or dispatch. Fox tightened his grip on Dana's hand, feeling it grow hot, almost unbearable to touch.

The smell increased, making him cough. Dana was wide-eyed with terror, but otherwise unmoved.

"If she leaves, I leave," rang out a familiar voice. Meiseda sounded so much like the roar of the wind, like the crackle of the pyre - 

"Don't let go of my hand," Dana managed to croak out, before her tongue seemed to lose the power of human speech. Hisses were all that she could make, hisses and ungodly gurgling sounds.

Fox refused to let her be given over to whatever malevolent powers sought to claim her. If he died, so be it.

Diana sent out a spiritual S.O.S to Whoever would help, still hoping for Athena, but no longer being selective about it.

"Ataxia," she said, disappointed to see one of her own most trusted guards under Meiseda's sway. The tip of the spear was cold against Diana's neck, but not as cold as the sense of betrayal.

Others soon joined her, and the loyal guards held back, afraid Ataxia would wound their Queen - or worse - if they advanced.

"Lydia, Hephalia, Dorcas... What do you and the others hope to gain from this?"

Some of the converts didn't seem to have an answer, or perhaps had been rendered mute by some spell. 

"I can answer that," Meiseda said, stepping out of the flames as if it were no more unusual than stepping out of the hot spring.

"My lady, the one to whom I've pledged my all, including my lover, has struck a deal with me. I was to recruit devotees, and together, we were to travel to other worlds to spread her influence. In exchange, I would receive powers, including the power to dethrone you."

Diana swallowed. "If you're leaving, how can you hope to rule Themyscira in my stead? You can't be two places at once."

Meiseda laughed. "Not yet. That's the next phase of the plan. It can be done, Queen, I assure you."

She leered at Mulder, her eyes flashing yellow-green. "This one is always in the way. He almost cost me Dana before I could mark her, and even now, he's trying to de-rail my plans. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd defiled the Queen during his stay, just to pass the time - or to hurt me in some way."

"Nothing happened," he said, keeping his voice even and calm, a small miracle given the circumstances.

"That's between you and the divine. You can't prove a negative, can you?"

The ocean was roiling, and the earth shook. A mighty roar, like the tearing of a phonebook amplified by ten thousand megaphones, forced all present to cover their ears. In a flash, Athena stood before the assembled. Most had the sense to fall to their knees, or at least one knee; a few defiant Amazons remained standing. Dana had knelt, so Fox had followed, their hands still clasped as one. 

"Ah, now the fun can really begin!," Meiseda crowed, elated.

Her joy did not bode well for the others.


	26. Chapter 26

The ground seemed to tilt to the east for a moment, everyone's balance compromised as they adjusted to the shift. A great wall of water loomed just off the coast, the same idyllic shore over which Dana had watched the sunset only a few hours before. The water was suspended by some invisible force, remaining vertical, but at any moment, that force could snap, releasing a mighty tsunami. 

"My lady," Diana addressed her deity, trying to ignore all else for a moment. "Forgive me for my bluntness, but, as you can see, Meiseda and her followers are trying to - "

The Queen's words were drowned out by an unearthly screech, and the stench intensified as Medusa appeared. Diana had worked for days on building up protection to block the Gorgon's statue-fying effect, and it seemed to be working - overall. A few of the Amazons began to turn gray in patches, rubbing at their skin in confusion, then in horror. There was little to be done for it now.

"Medusa, we do not wish to anger you, but your plan is too dangerous," Diana attempted. Scully's mouth opened in a hiss, and soon a chorus of hisses joined her, causing some present to tear at their hair, while others writhed on the ground.

Athena stretched out an arm, and those in torment seemed to sleep, their chests rising and falling slowly. 

Medusa, not to be outdone, pointed to the flames, turning them a sickly green before sending them slithering in all directions. The pyre must not be extinguished; the ritual could not be restarted without it.

For several moments, the collected souls could do little more than watch and cheer on their favored deity as the two divinities hurled insults and shows of power at one another. In the distance, Diana spotted a familiar hooded figure making her way down the hillside, riding on a.. mudslide?

No. It was a wave of serpents.

Amara came to a stop at what she hoped was a safe distance from the sparring goddesses, her snakes twisting into a giant, living braid and rearing up as one. 

"My lady," Amara ventured, and both goddesses turned, expectant of some tribute. Athena was disappointed, but only momentarily.

"I have been loyal to you for many years, caring for your charges, bringing you offerings, keeping your memory and sacred stories alive. Who among these women can claim to have done more for you?"

Medusa frowned for a beat, then nodded, conceding the truth of Amara's words.

"I have always held you in high regard, but my Queen speaks the truth: Your plan is too dangerous. The mortal world is to be free of the interference of Olympus; that was the agreement. Please remain in our realm, seek acolytes among us, but do not breach the barrier. The risks are too great."

Meiseda began to chant, trying to sway the serpentine mass, but Amara's caress soothed the beast. "You seek to control others, and call it love; I love first, and they place themselves willingly under my control," the hermit admonished.

Medusa seemed to take offense at Amara's criticism of Meiseda. "Amara, you overstep. There is room for you in the mortal worlds as well, should you wish, but do not speak ill of one of my favorites."

Athena chimed in, poking at past wounds, bringing up Medusa's 'fall' of allowing herself to be seduced, forfeiting her virginity. Medusa spat back, mentioning Diana's.. experiences with a mortal man, which riled up many of the Amazons, each side arguing for or against the Queen's right to share her body with anyone, even a man.

Amara could see that this was going nowhere fast, and changed tack. "I will cast them into the sea," she threatened, fighting back a sob. The one-snake wavered, but did not disperse.

THAT got Medusa's attention. "My dear little children? You would send them into the water to die? Why?"

"Because your plan is too terrible to contemplate, and I won't let the collision of the worlds be their fate. You must reconsider, before - "

Right on cue, the forgotten wall-of-water parted, and a crowned head rose above the foam. Dana squeezed Mulder's hand, still unable to speak, begging him to hold on.

For the first time all evening, even Meiseda seemed to falter slightly, her face betraying her fear.

"Poseidon!" "It is Poseidon! My lord!," several devotees exclaimed.

He gave them a curt smile of acknowledgement. 

"Enough foolishness!," Meiseda screamed, snapping. Muttering an incantation, her form began to glow, shimmering like scales. Several Amazons clutched at their shoulders, their Medusa marks burning like firebrands. "I have already claimed these women for you; if the others won't join us, let them stay here. The time is NOW; we must leave this place!"

Medusa had pledged her help, and she could not lose face now, even in front of her former lover. 

"It's your chance to redeem yourself," Athena said, trying for gentle reason. "All else could be undone, all past failures could be forgiven, but this - "

Diana gave up. There wasn't time; the moon was fading from view behind some strange mist or storm. With the circle incomplete, it would be risky, but if the few concentrated enough, perhaps it would at least get Mulder and Scully off Themyscira, if not all the way home. 

Everything whirled into chaos. Diana took up the chant where she'd left off, pulling back her hood, her diadem's moonstone glowing in the night. Dana's matching stone pulsed, giving her back the power of speech. The pyre stabilized, returning to its silver-white hue. Athena was lecturing Medusa, Medusa was trying to catch Poseidon's attention, and the Amazons were fighting over who should rule, who should go, who should stay - 

Meiseda found her way to the top of the platform in the confusion. A steel grip wrenched Fox's hand from Dana's clasp, and Dana moaned as if in pain. 

The burning smell was stronger now, and Mulder realized Dana's skin above the mark was being seared. 

"She's already marked - with my hands, my mouth, my pledge in blood. You can't save her. Let her go."

He did not want to die, but, without Scully, how could he live?

"I can't."

She saw then, how weak and pitiful he was because of love. Whether or not his love was romantic made no difference to her. "Pathetic."

"Yes. I don't care. It's something you could never hope to understand. I love because I can't help it; I don't need to 'get' anything out of it. You can't care for someone that way."

Meiseda spit, missing his eye by an inch. It burned. Venom?

"I'm leaving with her. You don't have the power to stop me."

Mulder felt his cheek going numb, far more frightening than the burning sensation. The numbness was spreading down his left side, and he tried to breathe evenly, to remain calm - 

Meiseda's eyes grew wide, a look of mute shock overtaking her face. Behind her, Amara's face rose, her staff now protruding from Meiseda's mark.

Athena had succeeded in charming the snakes during Amara's distraction, sending them racing towards the cliff. To a one, they fell to their deaths. 

Medusa screamed. Poseidon roared. Athena laughed.

Meiseda bled, trying to reach behind her, to grip the weapon stuck within her, the blood making her hands slick, the angle proving impossible -

Diana wished, for one brief moment of madness, for Ares to intervene. That told her how desperate she had become to see this to a good end.

The chanting continued. Mulder grabbed Dana's hand, feeling almost sorry for Meiseda. Scully couldn't look, couldn't watch her lover die, even though that lover had snake-scales and glowing yellow-green eyes. It would take time to reconcile 'bad' Meiseda to the 'good' lover she had once seemed to be.

"All my work.. I seduced you, painted your body with sigils, wove my charms upon your heart, and now.. all is nothing. All is nothing."

Poseidon seemed to be directing the waves, forming a straight path through them, a trough of about twenty feet deep. The snakes bobbed to the surface, and Medusa gathered them, weeping, their lifeless forms draped over her arms. He seemed almost sorry.

Athena, seeing Meiseda was mortally wounded, decided to play a little game with the wench. With the careful crook of her finger, she lifted Meiseda up, but the dying Amazon rallied her strength, resisting the goddess' influence. 

"I gave myself to my lady. I will not go without a fight. Her power is in me now..," she reminded herself, breaking free of Athena's hold for a moment.

Amara knew what she had to do. 

"Medusa!"

Amara stood directly in front of Meiseda, awaiting the goddess' wrath. She was not kept waiting long.

Just as power shot forth from Medusa's hand, Amara absorbed the brunt of it, being shattered in a blast of brilliant light. The fallout hit Meiseda, who was blown off Themyscira and out of sight.

Athena was aghast. "What - where did you send her?"

Medusa shrugged. "She bears my mark; wherever she lands, she is mine. It will call to me in time."

Poseidon could tell that the Amazon had not ended in the sea. She had breached the barrier, and only time would tell what had become of Meiseda.

Diana made one last appeal to her lady, who finally, blessedly, obliged. 

"Diana, please send these two home. Let the Queen who bears your name start putting her kingdom back together again."

The moon seemed almost to shimmer and wink, and Dana and Fox felt a curious warmth building within them. Fox wanted to make a joke about clicking their heels together three times, but he was lost in the waves of ecstasy generated by the goddess-power. For one fleeting moment, his eyes met Diana's, and her lips formed a word - but he could not hear.

Dana let her lids flutter shut, not wanting to see anymore.

Wherever they landed, Scully knew, they would not be among the Amazons.


	27. Chapter 27

The next sound to reach his ears was the cacophonic blare of taxi horns, multitudes of people all talking at once, and lots of footsteps.

Mulder and Scully opened their eyes, finding they were in.. an airport?

Fox felt as if he had a hangover, stumbling to his feet before realizing his hand was still clasped to Dana's.

"Where are we?," came the unsteady voice of his partner. "Hades? Tartarus?"

A quick look at some signage soon led him to a conclusion. "Worse. New Jersey."

Dana rested a hand against her forehead. "Newark? Oh, God.."

Mulder found that the pair of them had their bureau overcoats, IDs, and some cash. With a wry smile, he realized that Athena (or Medusa? or someone else?) had given him and Dana the same birthday - February 29. Oh well; at least they'd be able to book flights home. 

"Let's get you some water, and some - "

"Coffee," she husked. "Strong, black, coffee."

"Of course."

If anyone had noticed a pair of adults apparating out of thin air, nobody said or did anything about it. To the disinterested masses, they were just another travel-worn couple trying to make it home.


	28. Chapter 28

Themyscira's recent history had been .. messy.

Meiseda was gone, Diana hoped, for good.

Medusa, Athena and Poseidon had returned to the god-realm to work out their differences, and the less involved she was, the better. 

As for her kingdom.. Well, Meiseda had been good for at least one thing: Teaching some of the Amazons how to punish rebels. Little had several of her students known at the time that those lessons and techniques would someday be used against them.

Diana did not relish doling out punishment, but it went with the territory. Her crown made her a ruler, but also the servant of her subjects; she bore a scepter, but also a sword. 

"In times of peace, in times of war.."

Snippets of her coronation came back to her, unbidden. Diana pushed them away.

No matter what techniques were employed, the Medusa marks could not be removed. Diana offered each woman a choice - to have the mark altered, or to remain in isolation in captivity for the foreseeable future. Few were prepared to be ostracized so completely, and their marks were overlaid with a W W branding. It would not guarantee their loyalty, nor would it necessarily spare them from Medusa's claim upon them, but it was better than nothing.

The Queen gradually quelled the disputes between the Medusites and the Dianites (a name she did not care for). The Amazons were too strong and proud of a race to succumb to infighting, and as long as she held the throne, Diana would ensure that there was a truce, however fragile.

Nights were the worst. She wondered, as she toyed with the moonstone, whether Dana's had survived the trip. When the stone grew warm, the Queen chose to believe that that meant that Dana was well and happy.

Fox, too, was on her mind often during the lonely nights. It seemed a cruel trick of the gods to be young, beautiful, and nearly immortal, yet destined to spend that life alone. Mulder was no replacement for the one she had lost, but there was something to him, some quality which made her believe that men and women could work well together in any arena of life.

She was Queen of an island paradise, smiled upon by most of Olympus, and strong enough to take care of herself. Still, once in a while, Meiseda's parting words drifted to her mind:

"All is nothing. All is nothing..."


	29. Chapter 29

*Halloween night, Lower East Side, NYC*

Meiseda opened her eyes, expecting to find judgement, eternal flames, or at least an angry deity..

What she found was a bustling path teeming with people in all manner of strange dress. There were men and women dressed as animals, monsters, and all kinds of disguises she could not identify. Pulling herself to her feet, she felt the chill of the evening air wrapping itself around her body. Why hadn't her cloak transported with her?

As Meiseda put one sandaled foot in front of the other, her body began to pitch to and fro, until a warm, steady hand gripped her arm. 

"Whoa, girl! It's too early to be *that* tipsy."

Meiseda turned to see the owner of the voice, and found herself staring into a pair of hazel eyes set in a heart-shaped face and framed by dirty blonde locks. The kind smile was startlingly warm, and for a moment, Meiseda felt an odd sense of calm.

That moment was fleeting, as three other females soon joined the meet-cute. One was dressed head to toe in some sort of shiny, wet-looking black material; the one beside her had stripes and whiskers, as well as pointy ears and a tail; the final newcomer was painted bright red on every visible inch of her skin, which made it quite impossible to be sure where her clothing began - or ended.

The red girl spoke next. "You look like that one chick from Xena - what was her name, uh - Callisto. Is that who you're supposed to be?"

Meiseda was confused; the name Xena, she had heard from some of her sisters, who had heard from those who dallied with sailors (all of whom revered and feared Xena), but Callisto was not familiar to her. 

"Come on, Dani," said the first woman, admonishing her companion. Turning her attention to Meiseda, she shrugged her way out of her jacket, draping it over Meiseda's shoulders. As she did so, Meiseda noticed the medallion around the woman's neck, nestled between her breasts: a woman's head, eyes wild, mouth open in anger, with snakes for hair.

"You have a Medusa medallion," she breathed, in awe.

The wearer beamed. "Yeah! She's one of my favorites. I feel like she's misunderstood, you know? Such a power-pussy." An awkward moment passed. "I'm Amber, by the way. These are my friends, Dani, Eveanna, and Rochelle. What's your name?"

"Meiseda," she managed, still in awe of the coincidence of the medallion. 

Amber seemed a little in awe, herself. "You all alone tonight?"

She nodded. Amber put an arm around Meiseda, making her feel safe.

"Can we help you get someplace? Is there anyone we should call for you? You seem like you've had a hell of a day."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe."

Dani chimed in with, "Bad break-up?"

Rochelle elbowed Dani in the ribs. "Ow!"

"You could say that. I can't ever go back, not after she - "

All four women were now paying close attention. Meiseda shook her head, not ready to try to explain what she herself couldn't fully understand.

"We're on our way to a party; I'm sure our hostess won't mind if you tag along. I mean, your costume is bad-ass, and there'll be plenty of girls there to help you forget what's-her-name," Amber offered.

Meiseda brightened. "You all love women?"

The girls, giggling, nodded in unison. "Totally! Girls rule!," Eveanna piped up.

She could already see a possible way forward, a path forged in a brand-new world. 

Within two weeks, Meiseda was wearing that Medusa medallion as she rode Amber to mutual ecstasy on a nightly basis. They fed into one another, like the closing of a circuit, building and building their power. 

Amber was not Diana, and she was certainly not Dana. She was, however, fun, sweet, and in possession of a definite wild side. It was the latter quality which really appealed to Meiseda, as she needed someone who could keep pace with her as she delved further into the darker side of magic and worship. 

Amber was in love - that sort of stupid, breathless passion she'd dreamt of since childhood. Meiseda would test the depths of her devotion, leading her to the edge of madness (and, possibly, beyond).

While Meiseda enjoyed the mortal world, she hadn't completely forgotten Themyscira. If there was a way to go back someday, she'd find that way, and make her choice. Meiseda was fairly certain Amber would go with her, if possible.

More than that, though, Meiseda needed someone to help her as she strengthened her powers for the current time and place. Soon, Amber would learn all about 'the one who got away,' and, should either of them ever cross paths with Dana Scully, the pair of them would be ready to settle a score.

Often, the first strike of the snake wasn't the fatal blow - but should it land a second bite..

Well, that was another story.


	30. Chapter 30

Fox often dreamt of the sea, and of giant, man-eating snakes. He saw serpent's eyes staring him down, and felt the earth shake as though all would shatter to nothing.

Then there were the more pleasant dreams: horseback rides in the early morning light, the vibrant power of the sacred pathway, the warmth of an Amazon Queen pressed against his form.

He knew that making a move on Themyscira could've ruined any chance of getting home. It could've fundamentally shifted the paradigm of that world, and possibly other worlds, too.

Still. That humor, that intelligence, that heart, that face...

Diana had been a temptation, too.

If his time among the Amazons had taught him nothing else, it was that there was only room for one Queen in his heart and soul, and for all her loveliness, Diana was not her.

\------------------

Dana reminisced on her island vacation at least a few times a week. 

Every once in a while, the faded scar on her shoulder would itch or tingle, and a cold-sweat panic would overtake her. Each time, she'd wonder if Meiseda (or any of her other-worldly friends) was doing some long-distance magic on her.

Sometimes, Dana had the tickle of an idea that Meiseda wasn't as far away as she would like.

Still, life went on. Mulder was her rock, as ever, and there were moments, usually on the long nights of working a case, when Dana felt the urge to say or do something to cross that line. She wondered what his reaction would be if she gave in to that urge, and she thought of Diana, and how she would've progressed (or refrained) if Fox had stayed behind.

Scully met plenty of new people in her line of work. One of particular interest, Alex, was an assistant district attorney in NYC. Alex was smart, capable, and had legs for days. Dana had struck up a close friendship with her, and found herself daydreaming about a beach vacation (minus the Amazons, but with plenty of.. uh.. magic). 

There was only one way to figure out what she was feeling for her friend, and that was to call on some of the courage she'd garnered during her time on Themyscira, and take a chance.

Dana's phone rang, and, glancing at the caller ID, she smiled, shaking her head at her butterflies.

"Hey." *pause* "I was just thinking about you. Listen, I've got some time off coming up. What would you say to a long weekend away somewhere coastal, just the two of us? Sun, sand, sangria.."

And sex, thought Dana. Please, God, let there be sex.

She hated the way Meiseda had played her, but she was grateful for the revelations of what love between women could be.

As Alex checked her schedule and case load, Scully could already hear the waves lapping against the shore, could already feel the sand beneath her feet, and imagine the way it would feel to cover Alex's body with hers.

Scully hoped that Diana would find that feeling again, too. As for Mulder..

He was a big boy. He'd figure out what he wanted, too, in good time.

All in good time.


	31. Epilogue

Somewhere near the Bermuda Triangle, a ship made its way out of the mist.

The captain and two-man crew were dazed, hungry and dehydrated, but alive. The navigational system was functional once more, and land was now visible. The decision was made to head ashore, accepting the risk of a negative reception.

"Yes, we got the SOS about seventy two hours ago," came the startling revelation. "After that, there was radio silence, and we figured there was no point in sending out a search party 'til the storm had passed."

"Storm?," the captain had asked, incredulous.

"Three days?," the crew had marvelled.

It had felt like a month. 

Their stories were consistent, yet nonsensical; fantastic accounts of the waves rising vertically and staying that way, forming a wall of water around their vessel, with some unseeen force keeping them from advancing in any direction. Loud crashes and roars, along with hateful laughter and shouting in a strange language, had been their constant soundtrack, driving them almost insane.

Suddenly, the full moon had peeked out from behind the waves, illuminating what appeared to be a giant trident, and the men had fallen into a dreamless sleep, waking to find they had drifted far off course.

Their reports were taken down, copies forwarded to the X Files division and other relevant agencies, the captain retiring immediately afterward.

The two crewmen had opted to stay behind and recover on the island for a few days.

As they headed to the beach, not a dark cloud to be seen anywhere in the sky, Lars and Emmett had stripped down to their undershorts. 

Lars commented on his colleague's strange tattoo - the outline of a trident, circled by a crown.

"It's always brought me luck," he explained to a skeptical, side-eyeing Lars. 

"Yeah? You call our little near-death adventure 'lucky'?"

Emmett shook his head, looking to something on the horizon, something Lars couldn't sense or see.

"Maybe," he said, feeling the sunlight tracing the outline of the mark of Poseidon. "Time will tell."


End file.
